


Movement

by gokkyun



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: Aphelios looks for a man that can help him complete his mission - but he finds something different.Something completely different.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 615





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> I started to play Ranked again and wanted to have something to do during queue so I started writing this.  
> Coincidentally, I got back to Diamond just when I finished writing this today ... ayyy. 
> 
> Not much to say except that this wasn't supposed to be this lengthy or elaborate but here we are. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on [twitter dot corn](https://twitter.com/crylonad) or check out where [else to find me.](https://linktr.ee/hiitsnad)

The night is loud and restless, as per usual in the lower district of what is considered the capital city of Navori, Ionia's most known province. Restaurants and taverns are filled to the brim - one tavern in particular adds to the noises currently echoing through the city's streets. Inside, most of its patrons are gathered around a large table, jolly and on the best way of getting more drunk than they already are. At the table's head sits a man, surrounded by men and women alike that seem to have nothing else in their minds than to win over his attention. He towers over them all, his height only rivaled by the size of his muscles. Despite this, these are by far not his most striking features. A beast they call him. A beast-man. Half human, half vastaya.

Usually, the mix of a human and a vastaya is frowned upon. No human should mingle with a beast and no vastaya should waste their gift of magic on a human. No one seems to mind the presence of the beast-man here though. Sett, the man or the beast in question, isn't quite sure if it's because of his reputation, his coins that he willingly and oh so kindheartedly spends to get everyone drunk or because they genuinely like him. He doubts the later but in the end, it's not like he cares much about the company he's keeping when he drinks and celebrates another shady deal gone the way he wanted it to. Bad company that respects you is still much better than no company at all and disrespect from fools that need to be taught a lesson - with Sett's fists being the teacher.

Aside from all of that Sett isn't exactly the finest company Ionia has to offer either. Being considered one of the leaders of the country's criminal underworld is surely not the life his mother wishes for Sett but it's a life of power and wealth for him and more importantly a life of security for her - and that's all that matters. However dirty those coins he's tossing at the tavern wench to get him and everyone else another round might be. His drunk thoughts vanish into the thick air of the tavern when its door opens with a creak, the noise barely audible between the chipper banter and the drunk singing. A man enters the tavern, one that Sett doesn't recognize. He usually has a general overview of people that enter and leave businesses that are under his protection but he doesn't remember this guy - he's sure he would remember someone as intriguing as this.

The man is a little taller than average, his height underlined by his lithe frame and long, slender legs. He's clad in seemingly countless layers of foreign-looking clothing with detailed lining and in dark tones, the long shoulder plates making it look like a light armor. A long scarf lays around his neck and a sash wraps around his hips while a heavy golden necklace and prayer beads around his wrist also catch Sett's attention. The stranger's face is what really strikes Sett though. Its handsome, pretty even - maybe a little too pretty to enter a stingy tavern such as this one on his own and without any weaponry on his immediate person. The right side of his face is covered by the fringe of his smooth raven hair while the left side reveals a single dark eye. Deep purple markings or tattoos - Sett isn't quite sure which it is in the tavern's dim light - decorate the man's left eye. The shape is that of a crescent moon if Sett had to describe it. The man's lower lip has the same purple marking, running all the way down his chin. Whoever the newcomer is, Sett is riveted by his appearance if nothing else. His eyes follow the stranger's purposeful stride with interest. When he reaches the bar his gloved fist knocks onto it to get the bartender's attention, who turns around with a furrowed brow, obviously annoyed by the gesture. He barks a couple of words at the stranger which Sett can't hear.

Unfazed by the probably rough welcoming, the man pulls out a piece of paper from one of his pockets. It takes the bartender a moment or two to decipher whatever it is that's shown to him before he turns towards the general crowd, looking for something - or someone. Finally, his finger points towards Sett and a mere second later, Sett's and the stranger's gazes meet. Sett expects something to happen - but certainly not for the slender man to turn on his heel and head straight for the exit. "What the-", Sett mumbles before he hastily stands up, the women gathered around him surprised by his sudden movements. "Wait up!" he shouts and pushes past the people quite literally standing between him and the door.

When he steps outside, looking left and right, the stranger seems to have disappeared into the moonless night. Scratching the back of his head, Sett heads back inside with an equally disappointed and confused look on his face. Aiming for the bar, the bartender looks at him with just about the same expression. "Yo, who was that fella?" Sett wants to know.

The bartender simply shrugs with his shoulders. "No idea, Boss. That fella didn't say no word and just showed me a quite nicely drawn picture of you. Y'know, not hard to tell if they looking for you with those ears of yours."

"Yeah yeah, old man. Thanks though. Bet this ain't the last I've seen of whoever that was."

* * *

The sun shines heavy above one of the city's many crowded market places, the warmth and brightness comforting to most people. To Aphelios, it is a thorn in his eye and on his pale skin. He has never seen the sun for this long and felt it this much. It's summer so it is seemingly ever present in Ionia, something Aphelios has yet to grow accustomed to as he was born and raised under the moon's dark presence. Unfortunately for him, the Burning Ones' object of devotion isn't the only thing he has yet to grow accustomed to.

After all the world stretching out beneath the safety of his home, Mount Targon, is different than Aphelios imagined it to be. He has read about Shurima, Noxus, Demacia and everything else he could possibly read about but it seems as if no words could have truly prepared him for the world outside of the Lunari temples and caves. Buildings and people are all around, no matter if he's in a big city or simply passing through a small village. Everything seems to be different from the next thing and yet so much alike, just like Aphelios and his sister. Alune. Would she enjoy experiencing this with her own eyes, would she enjoy the vastly different smells, would she be able to feel the sensations that Aphelios barely can due to the poison numbing him? Aphelios doesn't know and he will most likely never get an answer - and it's slowly but certainly clawing away on him. On his faith. Where Alune seems to never falter in her belief, Aphelios has his doubts about it and the destiny the Lunari have chosen for them. 

At this very moment Alune is meditating and Aphelios is left so these haunting thoughts. No voice in his head but his own, a voice that barely exists outside of himself anymore. He feels overwhelmed by his mission to look for the aspect of the moon in a place as crowded as this even though it is said that Ionia's big cities are supposedly small when compared to Noxus Prime or the city of Demacia. Aphelios dreads going there should his so called destiny force him to but that's the path he has to wander on, the path the Lunari have chosen for him, under the moon's dark light.

Suddenly, Aphelios feels the heavy weight of a hand on his shoulder and it almost makes him jump out of his skin. He tries to calm himself down momentarily, his honed senses taking over. With a swift motion, he forcefully shoves the foreign hand off his shoulder and takes a step forward before turning around, assuming a defensive stance. "Woah there, tiger. No need to start nothin' unless you fancy a beatin'," a voice rasps from above. Aphelios' eyes are not met with a face at first but with a broad and bare chest instead. It takes him by surprise. His gaze travels upwards slowly, instead looking at an angular face that has a prominent scar running from cheek to cheek as well as several scars that are not as deep, scattered across tanned skin. One of the man's eyes are hidden by his fiery and incredibly thick red hair while his other eye looks down at Aphelios. Said eye is different from a human's - the black pupils are slightly vertical but not enough to look inhuman. Its golden orange color shines brightly in the sun and when Aphelios notices the man's pointy ears he realizes that this is the man from his drawing, the man he was looking for in that stingy tavern a couple of days ago. He relaxes - even if just a little and it seems to relax the man as well. 

"You're that guy from the tavern," the tall man finally says as if repeating Aphelios' thoughts. Aphelios wants to speak up but the recent intake of the Noctum flower's poison has left him incapable to do so. Where he usually can utter at least a sentence or two after a couple of days of not taking it, it is pretty much impossible after a recent consumption. There's no paper in his pockets either to write his words down - his usual method of getting around - and he sincerely doubts that this brute understands sign language. Said brute lifts his one visible eyebrow in question before sweeping the hair in front of his other eye aside, revealing the other amber orb. "Either cat's gotten your tongue or you're deaf. Quite literally. Would make sense why you didn't talk to the bartender then. Alright, let's see if I still know how to do this," he says and lifts his hands, clad in extravagant and fingerless gloves. " _Can you understand me? In any way?_ " he motions a little unsure but understandable enough.

A little taken back by the fact that the man seems capable of understanding and communicating through sign language, Aphelios nods hastily before motioning with his own fingers. " _Yes. I can hear you just fine, I am simply incapable of speaking._ "

"Ah, I see. Why didn't you say so? Or well, signed so, I guess."

" _There are not a lot of people that understand sign language._ "

"Hah, you'd be surprised how often I need to communicate like this. Many shady crooks can't hear or speak no more 'cause they had a deal or two gone bad," the man explains with a broad grin which makes Aphelios notice his unusually sharp canines. "Anyway, my name's Sett. You don't gotta tell me yours but I'd really like to know what ya were doin' in that tavern. Since y'know, you were obviously lookin' for good ol' me."

Aphelios considers his options. He has tracked the aspect to Ionia and asked many people around the province of Navori if anyone has seen her. A woman from a coastal village gave him the tip to look for this man, for Sett, as he apparently reigns over Ionia's underworld and has all sorts of information on all sorts of things. She didn't know his name, just what he looks like - and that he could possibly be dangerous to approach. Dangerous or not, Aphelios doesn't really care - he knows how to hold his own and right here, right now, Sett is his best and possibly only bet to get any kind of information on the aspect's whereabouts. So for now he will try honesty - it's not like he is particularly good at lying either way. With second thoughts plaguing his mind Aphelios spells out his name, letter by letter.

"Aphelios, if I got that right?"

A nod confirms Sett's question. " _I will gladly tell you why I was seeking you out in that tavern and why I bailed but I cannot do it here. Do you know a more private place though?_ "

"Oh? Not many people wanna be alone with me just to discuss things," Sett chuckles to which Aphelios lowers his eyebrows, unsure of what the other is insinuating. Shaking his head, Sett brushes it off. "Hah, nevermind. Follow me then. I know a place. Couple of places, actually." Another nod from Aphelios' side follows and Sett walks past him, a quick look over his broad shoulder to make sure Aphelios is following him.

"By the way, the barkeep said you had a drawn picture of me," Sett says, still keeping his eyes on Aphelios. "Where'd you get that from? Don't think I got any more bounties on my head. I hope."

" _Drew it myself. A lady told me to look for you but could only describe you. I put her words into a drawing to show around as I cannot talk,_ " Aphelios answers. 

"Can I see?" 

Without thinking much about it, Aphelios takes the small bag that's slung over his shoulder from his back. He searches through it before finding a folded piece of paper that has a few rough edges to it. He hands it over Sett's shoulder wordlessly. 

The taller man takes it out of Aphelios' fingers and unfolds it before having a closer look. A couple of moments pass until Sett gives the paper back with a chuckle. "Looks pretty good for a rough portrait." 

They make their way in silence and though Sett seems open enough to listen to Aphelios, he's wary of the other man. Despite that, Aphelios can't keep his eyes away from Sett's ears. When the woman from the village told him about Sett and his reputation she mentioned that a lot of people find Sett and thus his services thanks to his unusual ears. They're atop his head, fluffy, like a fox's and almost stand out more than the man himself. Almost. The woman couldn't tell Aphelios what those peculiar ears were all about but he knows from a book that they're a vastayan trait, who are an old chimeric race. Sett however doesn't seem to be fully vastayan - or fully human for that matter. 

Lost in his thoughts, Aphelios almost walks into Sett's broad back when he suddenly comes to a halt. "We're here," Sett remarks as they slowly approach the entrance of a rather large building that looks similar to the Noxian fighting arenas Aphelios has read about. As they enter, a couple of men greet Sett immediately, only ever addressing him as _Boss_. The place is crowded, just like the tavern. Too many faces, too many possibilities of a Solari warrior hiding underneath a friendly face. They know what Aphelios looks like - and even if they don't, his tattoos are a clear giveaway for his heresy towards the sun. He bites his lower lip.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have much of a choice if he wants to fulfill his mission. They finally reach a room with no one inside, a big office of sorts but a little messy. Papers are scattered on a large study desk in front of the room's only yet broad window. More papers as well as some coin purses are on the two red silk couches in the middle of the room, accented by a coffee table between them. An expensive-looking rug covers the hardwood floor while pictures and several neatly sorted bookcases fill the spacious walls. "Ignore the mess, the cleaning staff hasn't been in here in some time," Sett says with a chuckle. "Sit down though. That is, if you find a place to sit. Or just stand. Don't care." He then closes the door behind Aphelios and throws himself on one of the couches. "Anyway, this private enough for ya? I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't burnin' to know what's the matter." 

Although he's unsure where Sett's curiosity stems from, Aphelios finally starts explaining. " _I am looking for a woman. She's pale with white sable hair. Markings on her forehead similar to mine but in white. I was told by someone that you work as many things, amongst them an information broker to those that pay you well and I am willing to offer you a lot._ "

Sett leans back and spreads his legs, his arms resting on the backrest of the couch. "Don't seem to me like it's as simple as that," he says. "People who just wanna find someone without hidden motives ain't as secretive as you are, my dear Aphelios. While it's true that I'll help ya if the price is right, I'm not half as crooked as people color me to be. I won't try and find that lady of yours if I don't know the whole story. I need to know your intentions since I ain't selling out someone you might wanna kill. That's my condition. Well, and some coin of course but that's a given."

" _How will I know you will not sell the information I give you to the next best person?_ "

"Because I always play nice as long as all other parties do."

With hesitant steps Aphelios moves to the couch across of Sett, sitting down onto its soft red fabric. Like earlier, he will stick with honesty - as much as he still distrusts people outside of the Lunari and as much as he fears compromising them and Alune, he has to take this risk. Sett's eyes follow him with unshared attention, even more so when Aphelios starts elaborating. " _I was born into an old order that resides in and around Mount Targon, called the Lunari. Our devotion belongs to the moon._ " 

"Ah," Sett says and his ears perk up which Aphelios can't help but find oddly adorable. "So the mark around your eye _is_ a moon. I was wonderin' about that. Is it a tattoo?" 

Aphelios nods. " _Different markings have different meanings. These were bestowed upon me to mark me as the Lunari's protector and assassin._ "

"Wait, hol' up. You're an assassin?" Sett interrupts yet again while leaning forward, letting his elbows rest on his knees. 

" _Of sorts, yes. My work mostly consists to dispose of those that wish the Lunari harm and that threaten our faith. I understand that you might view this as wrong but it has to be done. There are hardly people that know of us or even spite us but the Burning Ones, another faith, does. They seek us out relentlessly, killing everyone without mercy. And they have proven to be quite persistent hence my secretiveness and avoiding talking to you in a crowded tavern or a market._ " Aphelios leaves out the fact that crowds aren't exactly his favorite as he waits for some kind of response from Sett but he's unmoving except for the occasional twitch of his ears. " _Usually my duty keeps me within Mount Targon's range but my sister - a seer - needs me to find the woman I told you about. That woman is an important part of our faith thus I wish her no harm. Quite the opposite._ "

"Why doesn't your sister go and find that woman herself?"

Where Aphelios' fingers are usually swift to put his thoughts into words, he's not sure this time around. Explaining the way the moon and thus the Lunari work with the spirit realm isn't his strong suit. " _My sister does not reside in this world._ " 

Sett opens his mouth but closes it again before his face turns into a weird grimace. "Did I get those signs wrong or did you say she does not reside in this world?" he says and Aphelios gives him a nod. "What do you mean? Is she dead?" 

" _Have you ever heard of the spirit realm?_ " Aphelios asks. 

It's Sett's turn to nod. "Yeah, my momma told me about it when I was a kid. Sounded like vastayan boloney to me. "

" _Well it does exist. We Lunari have a strong connection to it and my sister even more so. To protect herself and to guide me on my path, she has closed herself of in the spirit realm. I am her link to this world and I do as she asks of me._ " 

Aphelios has never been good at reading people or situations but even he can sense and see that Sett isn't exactly getting behind what Aphelios just said. He feels like this is going to take longer than he expected ... 

* * *

Despite Sett's knack for selling violence and dispensing it to his opponents, he's not particularly fond of it. That includes knowing that it is rather unfavorable to give his clients information that could lead to their blood being spilled or even to their deaths. Dead business partners make for bad coin after all. And in the end that's all Sett wants from people.

With Aphelios, he has found this to be different. With Aphelios, he has found many things to be different.

For the past four weeks the strange man has come every other day to ask if Sett has found a lead, information, anything. And Sett has found a lead, a potential contact even but it doesn't seem trustworthy. At all.

Sett hasn't told Aphelios about this yet even though the man gave him more than enough coin for Sett to not care whatever happens to him after they part ways. Unfortunately or fortunately for Sett - he can't quite decide - he has found himself to be a lot more interested in Aphelios as a person than in his money.

Whereas Sett was only into Aphelios' looks at first, he is much more intrigued by Aphelios' unworldly and admittedly peculiar ways as of late. Aphelios is different than the people Sett is used to - he doesn't care for money, reputation and all those petty little things. He's honest, maybe to a fault and maybe Sett would even go as far as to call him a little naive but it's refreshing compared to the lying and cheating snakes that have come slithering towards Sett to suck every last coin out of him. Aphelios doesn't ask for much except for what was promised to him and even then he shows patience. No begging. No empty threats. Nothing of those wonderful things Sett's clients usually make him deal with. 

Of course it doesn't hurt that Aphelios is easy on the eyes.

And while Sett hates the thought of putting this man he's slowly falling for in harm's way, he also feels the strong need to finally deliver a result. Even if it's a shitty result. He doesn't want to disappoint Aphelios. To clear his mind of that pesky internal conflict he's been having for the past week, Sett instead opts for something he hasn't done in a long time. Or has he ever? He doesn't remember. Anyway, he'll do Aphelios a favor. No money in return. No strings attached. Except maybe that Aphelios will be grateful.

A gentle tap on his shoulder snaps Sett back to reality. He turns around to find Aphelios standing there, a deadpan stare on his face and as silent as ever. Sett guesses he will never hear Aphelios coming but that's a trained assassin for you. "Hello there," Sett says to which the smaller man motions a quick _hello_. "Glad you found the spot."

They're in a back alley close to a marketplace they visited earlier this week. Sett showed Aphelios some traditional Ionian food back then and though Aphelios said he didn't understand the purpose of their time spent there, he still seemed in a chipper mood. As chipper as you can be when a rare poison numbs you to the core at least. His devotion is one of the only things about Aphelios that Sett doesn't understand and probably never will. Then again, Sett doesn't believe in anything but himself. 

" _Why did you want me to come here?_ " Aphelios asks.

"Not many people come here at night, not even in one as brightly lit by the moon as this," Sett answers. "I don't want people to follow us and well, our destination is pretty close by." He waves for Aphelios to follow him before crossing his arms in front of his exposed chest. The smaller man follows next to Sett without question. "First of all, I really hate to admit it but I haven't been quite honest with ya. Thing is, one of my men found a possible lead to that moon lady of yours but it all seems ... very suspicious to say the least. And I usually don't want nothin' to do with that sorta shit, not even sell it."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"As I said, one of my men brought me some information. Apparently a man lives around here that once lived with your people. He told my man that he was in contact with that woman you're looking for a while ago but refused to give out any more information unless he could speak to you about it. Said he didn't wanna compromise her position to someone outside of your lil' moon club and wanted my man to arrange a meeting between you and him. My man asked for my permission to beat your lady's location out of whoever the fuck that guy is but I told him not to."

" _Why do you think that this is suspicious? If that man is or was a Lunari, I am certain he will help me find the aspect of the moon._ "

A low chuckle leaves Sett. Aphelios really isn't versed with the twisted and deceitful ways that some people have about them at all, is he? And hell, how could he be? He spent his whole life thus far on a mountain, hiding in temples and caves, surrounded by people as devoted to the moon as he is. The only close contact he has is to his sister, who is technically not even present in this world. 

For Aphelios' sake and to put his own mind at ease, Sett elaborates. "Trust me when I say that I'm pretty damn certain that the guy is lying about who he is and what he knows and is either tryin' to mug ya or scam ya. Or maybe both. I don't buy into his bullshit 'cause I got some experience in that field." 

Aphelios puts his gloved finger on his lower lip, tapping it repeatedly, thoughtful for a second there before he replies, " _You have a point._ "

"I arranged a meeting with that guy for ya anyway. What he don't know is that I'm coming with ya." The inquisitive look that forms on Aphelios' face is enough for Sett to make him explain his intentions. "I'm not sure if you've heard but I can hold my own in a fight. If that fucker is gonna try anything or if he brings some uninvited guests, I'll be sure to show 'em the door - with my fists."

A tiny smile plays around Aphelios' lips and Sett decides that this whole plan is already worth it. " _I am grateful for the offer but I cannot afford your help. The coin I gave you were the majority of what the Lunari gave me for my mission. I need the remainders for my daily needs._ "

Sett waves him off. "Nah man, this one's on the house. Hell, I'll probably give you all your money back after we're done since I did such a shitty job. Besides I gotta admit that you've kinda grown on me, mooncake." 

At that, Aphelios halts. He signs _moon_ , then _cake_ \- his furrowed eyebrows speak volumes and if that isn't enough to state his opinion on the given nickname, the repeated shacking of his head will do the rest. It's still not enough to distract Sett from the subtle flush that suddenly creeps onto Aphelios' usually pale cheeks, illuminated by a nearby house's lanterns. A hearty laugh leaves Sett as he steps closer to Aphelios and pats his back softly. "C'mon now. I think mooncake fits you pretty well. Or would ya rather be my moonlight, hm?"

Rolling his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, Aphelios replies, " _It is not like you will stop with either of those names, right?_ "

With a grin, Sett shakes his head. 

Aphelios huffs through his nose but lets the topic fall under the rug. " _So when and where are we supposed to meet this contact?_ " 

"In a few minutes, in an abandoned warehouse close by. That's why I made you come here with your weapons - with whatever weird moon magic you told me you're gonna summon 'em. I checked the building's records out too, hasn't belonged to anyone in a couple of months. Apparently it got damaged pretty badly when the Noxians marched through here to take over the region. Well, we all know how well that went for them," Sett explains and starts walking again - only to notice after a few steps that Aphelios isn't following. "You comin'?" 

" _This sounds worse by the minute,_ " Aphelios signs. " _I am not sure if I want you to come with me._ " 

"Why's that?" 

The heavy downwards curl that washes over Aphelios' lips is a rare sign of strong emotions. " _I do not want you to get hurt on my behalf._ " 

Sett puts his hands on his hips and puffs his chest out like he's never lost a battle. He, too, lost his fair share but no one needs to know that. "Listen Aphelios, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But whether I help ya with this or not is out of the question. If you're gonna meet up with that weirdo it's with me or not at all. You don't want me to get hurt on your behalf, I get that. But then how d'ya think I'd feel if you got hurt or even killed going there alone? Going where I told ya to go? No fuckin' way. Ain't gonna happen."

A deep exhale leaves Aphelios and Sett feels his ears twitch to attention at the sound. " _Forgive me, I did not even consider that._ "

Although Sett shakes his head, he also smiles. "I understand your thought process 'cause I got the same one. So don't break your pretty lil' head over it and let's get a move on."

* * *

The warehouse Sett and Aphelios are headed for stands among other run-down houses in a mostly abandoned district of the city. The buildings are all badly damaged or even burned down. It looks horrific and Aphelios can only imagine what it was like for the people who used to live here during Noxus' invasion. He hasn't read much about the feared nation's atrocities as the war has been quite recent and thus has not yet been documented in the Lunari's history books. Still, he's heard enough in the few months he's been traveling around Valoran in search of the aspect to know that Noxus is without remorse or mercy.

"Aphelios," a familiar voice suddenly echoes in Aphelios' head, impossibly close, as if it was his own. "I heard your call. Do you need them ...?" 

Alune. Hearing her voice sets Aphelios' rapidly beating heart at ease. Her power, his weapons, their connection - it will help him during this trial should it really go as badly as Sett predicts it to go. Aphelios wants to explain it to Alune, wants to share his hardships and adventures with her like when they were children but he knows he doesn't have to. From the spirit realm and through their connection, she sees it all. Knows it all. 

"You okay there, mooncake?" Sett's brash voice suddenly interrupts Aphelios' thoughts. "I've been talking to you for the past two minutes and you're just standing as if you were made of stone." 

Aphelios motions an apology and for Sett to wait, who in return gives him a funny look. Not bothered much by that, Aphelios breathes in, concentrates, his right hand in front of his chest, his index-finger and little finger lifted up. He feels the poison he took this morning come to life within him once more and with it, an indescribable pressure on his body. Severum and Crescendum appear next to him and Alune's voice echoes in Aphelios' head once again. "The Lunari priests need me with them to prepare for the upcoming full moon ceremony. I wish I could help you more, Phel, but I know you can do this on your own. I will be with you in thought, always. And I know I do not need to tell you this - but please be careful, brother."

With those words, Aphelios feels the ties that bind him and Alune sever slightly. And even if he knows it is just for now, his heart aches, even through the poison's numbness. 

The feeling fades fast when Aphelios' realizes the baffled stare Sett is directing at him. Suddenly a little self-conscious and embarrassed that Sett has seen him during such a vulnerable moment, Aphelios explains. " _Apologies for making you wait. I was contacting my sister to get my weapons. Moon magic, as you called it._ "

Sett simply puts his hand on his chin. "There's probably not a chance you can teach me that sweet trick of yours? You've told me about how you get your weapons but seeing it now. Man, that shit looks pretty nice." 

Chuckling softly, Aphelios shakes his head. " _I am only capable of this thanks my sister's powers. Other Lunari use the poison as well but it only enhances the strength they draw from the moon and the spirit realm. And some cannot even do that and simply fall terribly ill. Taking it is a gamble if anything._ "

"Uh, wow. That don't sound too great. Guess I'll stick to my fists," Sett says as he brushes a couple of his fiery red hair strands out of his face. He then reaches into a pocket inside of his long coat, getting his brass knuckles out before putting them on. "Alright, let's go inside and see what's going on." Aphelios agrees with a silent nod and the two men step in front of the warehouse. The building is not very sizable and looks more like a barn than anything. A company name seemingly used to be on its front but the majority of the wooden letters have either fallen off or have decayed so far that they're unrecognizable. There are no windows around the building, just a big barn door that Sett opens with a grunt, putting in quite some strength. The door squeaks in protest and whoever is in there should be aware of Sett's and Aphelios' presence now.

Once inside, light is sparse except for the moon's soft glow shining in through the cracks and holes in the wooden walls. It's by far not enough to make out anything in the darkness. Usually very talkative, Sett is quiet for once. Aphelios looks over to him. The light coming in through the slightly ajar door allows him to see Sett's rapidly twitching ears before they perk up altogether. Suddenly Aphelios feels Sett's hand on his chest, stopping him from doing any movements, "My fur just stood up. Somethin' is definitely wrong h-" 

Before Sett can finish his sentence, torches light up in the center of the building, revealing its big open space. The torches are held by several people, ten by the count of it. They are clad in light golden armor with golden spears in their hands. Their plates are adorned by a sunlight crest that Aphelios has seen many times. Too many. He swallows. 

"Blasphemer!" one of the men shouts. "Face the sun's wrath for your heresy!" 

"Some of those guys you didn't want you to find I suppose?" Sett immediately jests and Aphelios groans in response. He can't believe the Burning Ones have found him even in Ionia, so far away from Mount Targon. "Hey you, asshats!" Sett bursts out, his untamed voice echoing through the mostly empty building. "I don't know what you people's fuckin' problem is but setting up an ambush where it's ten against one is pretty fuckin' pathetic! I hope you're ready for a deadly beatin', 'cause that's what you're about to receive!" 

"Silence," one of the Solari demands as a couple of them step closer towards Aphelios and Sett. "We do not care for you. We only want the heretic to pay with his blood! For his false beliefs and the deaths of our comrades by his hands! So step out of the way or you will regret it, beast." 

Sett turns to Aphelios with a reassuring grin. "Damn and I thought my pit's announcer was dramatic," he says before turning back to the fiends in front of them. "You really think I'll leave this lovely young man all alone with you lunatics? Dream on! Now show me what ya'll got!" Sett exclaims and although Aphelios is grateful for his help, he frowns. He knows it's his duty to get rid of any and every Solari warrior as long as they mean harm to the Lunari - but he despises it. He despises the seemingly endless violence and the bloodshed that comes with his duty, despises how torn apart and empty taking a life makes him feel, even with the numbness that comes with the poison. But he must fulfill his duty, his destiny. He must protect the Lunari and most importantly his sister at all costs even if that cost is his own life. 

"So be it! You will pay for defending this heretic!" 

Reluctantly so, Aphelios gets Severum from his back and readies it. He breathes in and out sharply to focus, multiple times, before his stance changes to a more aggressive one. The Solari ready themselves too, the ones holding torches using them and some sort of magic to transfer the flames to their spears before discarding the unlit torches to the ground. 

"Oh nice lil' trick you guys got there," Sett mocks their opponents. "But I got a magic trick going too." For a couple of moments Sett's fist light up in an orange light, akin to a flame. Vastayan magic? Aphelios is intrigued to see it in person and as much as he'd love to ask Sett all about it, this really isn't the time. Without hesitation or another warning the sunlight warriors charge at them with battle howls. 

Aphelios dodges multiple attacks with swift feet and graceful movements - backflips, somersaults and jumps. He sees an opening after a couple of maneuvers and uses his gained momentum to walk up a wall - just high enough to jump onto a burning warrior's shoulders from where he slashes the woman's throat. The warrior struggles to breathe for a moment or two before her lifeless body falls forward. Aphelios uses this to gain a burst of speed for a jump, just far enough to slash another foe's throat, landing safely on his knees. 

"You will pay for that!" a third Solari shouts enraged and charges at Aphelios. Blinded by his fury, the man's multiple slashes and thrusts with his flaming spear are easily dodged by Aphelios. He finds an opportunity for retaliation when the man stumbles forward after a particularly heavy thrust, leaving his legs wide open. Without hesitation Aphelios crouches down and slides through the opened legs. He gets back up and turns around in one quick motion before he grabs the warrior's chin roughly, lifting it up just enough so he can slash his throat with Severum. Crimson blood spills upon Aphelios' weapon, matching its color. 

While dodging another flurry of attacks from two more Solari, Aphelios keeps a watchful eye on Sett. As much as people speak of his prowess and strength, Aphelios has never seen him fight - but Sett easily handles four of the warriors at once, dodging most of their attacks and bashing their heads together while throwing out devastating punches in the process. Some of the spears barely scrape his skin but it doesn't seem to bother him much. 

Knowing Sett holds true to his reputation of being a good if brutal fighter calms Aphelios down. He readjusts his own stance and his grip on Severum, ready to take on the two warriors in front of him that make their move, quickly dashing forward. Unlike Sett Aphelios knows he has to dodge or parry the incoming spears, his lithe frame hardly made to withstand the sharpness of the weapons and even less so the fiery magic they are imbued with. With a grunt Aphelios intercepts a spear with his scythe, pushing it aside before ducking to dodge the second spear. From there he delivers a sweeping kick to the men's legs, just strong enough to make them fall over in their light armor. Aphelios jumps onto the first man's torso swiftly but not swift enough. He eats a punch into his face before the man pins him onto the ground where they struggle for dominance for quite some time, rolling around on the floor like animals fighting for their survival. Aphelios finally gains the upper hand and slices a clean cut through the Solari's throat with Severum. 

Aphelios then turns his attention to the second man - just in time for him to see the Burning One in a crouching position while tossing his spear at Aphelios with a loud scream. Pure reflex saves Aphelios as he moves his head to the side or the spear would have pierced right through him as it still scrapes his right cheek. Without even flinching at the possibility of death or at the pain that should blossom on the side of his face, Aphelios takes Crescendum from his back, throwing the chakram at the man's forehead. The weapon's sharp-edged blade cuts right through the warrior's flesh, just far enough for him to die within seconds. The ethereal moonstone blade returns to Aphelios' hand, removing itself from the lifeless body. 

Releasing a breath Aphelios didn't know he was holding, he looks around to get a hang of the situation. Another three dead men are strewn across the warehouse, their necks broken and twisted. Some of their armors even show dents in them, speaking volumes of Sett's magic-imbued strength. A couple of meters away Sett is dealing with the only remainder of their opponents - but Aphelios remembers that there were ten warriors. Their current bodycount only comes up to eight with one still standing though. 

In that very moment Aphelios spots the tenth Solari. She's behind Sett, charging for an attack that Sett seems completely unaware off, aiming her spear straight for his exposed back. Time stands still as an all-consuming and uneasy feeling settles in Aphelios' gut, a feeling that he knows but that's usually suppressed when the poison is so fresh in his body. Panic. Pure panic. He needs to warn Sett, needs to do something, needs to - get up, needs to stop panicking. And so he stands up and moves towards Sett although he knows he won't be there in time to help him. Aphelios only choice is to use his voice. He parts his lips, flinching for a second there at the excruciating pain that surfaces as he channels his voice, so intense that not even the Noctum flower's poison can keep it down.

Aphelios coughs, once, twice before he can finally use his voice. "Sett, watch out behind you!" he shouts desperately, voice so rough that it startles even himself. At least it does the trick as Sett quickly snaps the neck of the man in front of him before turning to look at Aphelios, who is still running towards him. And although Sett seems more surprised by hearing Aphelios' actual voice than what it said, he quickly understands. He uses his heels to spin his whole body around just in time to defend himself from the incoming spear attack, blocking its impact by bracing his brass knuckles right in front of his face. 

Without hesitation Aphelios throws four chakrams at the Solari warrior, who is so focused on Sett that she has no time to even try and dodge the incoming projectiles. One of the chakrams severs her hand clean off while two more pierce her forehead and throat, a fourth getting stuck in her breastplate. 

When the woman falls to the ground in front of Sett, completely unflinching and unmoving, Aphelios does too. He drops his weapons as he sinks onto his knees, his hands wrapping around his throat as he retches and coughs. The burning sensation within him is agonizing and to make matters worse, the metallic taste of blood fills his mouth. 

"Aphelios," he hears Sett's uncharacteristically soft voice as he comes rushing towards him, sinking onto his knees next to Aphelios. "Are you alright?! I mean of course you're not but - fuck man, is there somethin' I can do? Anythin'? Fuck, fuck, fuck." He carefully places his hands on Aphelios' back and shoulder, his head bent down so he can look into Aphelios' face. 

Slowly but still coughing, Aphelios shakes his head and holds up one of his hands, wiggling his fingers as a signal for Sett to simply wait. Which is probably easier said than done but neither Aphelios himself nor Sett can do anything about the coughing fit. Fortunately enough, the Solari are all out cold. And though Sett is not obliged to do anything, he pulls Aphelios closer and allows him to rest his head against his chest. Aphelios recognizes the sound of Sett's brass knuckles falling to the ground with a clink before the other man's arms wrap around Aphelios. Broad hands then roam and caress over Aphelios' back with unexpected patience and care. 

A blissful and unfamiliar warmth washes over Aphelios and he feels his body relax. After a couple of minutes, the coughing fit slowly but steadily subsides but Aphelios' breathing is erratic and his eyes are heavy. He would prefer to simply fall asleep right here, right now but he's suddenly hyperaware of how close Sett is and how good it feels. Reluctantly Aphelios shuffles away, a sigh leaving him as he wipes the blood off his lips with the backside of his scarf. His eyes finally wander to Sett, who looks at him with knitted eyebrows. "Are you alright? Or at least better?" 

" _Let us say better,_ " Aphelios motions, the still burning spears around them providing the necessary light for Sett to see his signs. Looking about, Aphelios also notices that his weapons have disappeared. The advantage of moonstone, he supposes. 

"That earlier - that was your voice?" Sett asks with an inquisitive look on his face.

Aphelios confirms the question with a nod. " _I told you before that I can use my voice but the poison makes it nigh impossible as it constricts my lungs and vocal chords. You just witnessed the consequences should I use it too soon anyway._ "

"Then why did you ...?" Sett asks as he picks up his brass knuckles and puts them in his coat's pocket. He then gets up, offering Aphelios his hand. 

" _Could not let you get hurt,_ " Aphelios signs before he accepts Sett's helping hand. 

Sett opens his mouth but nothing comes out of it. He shakes his head and smiles. "Thanks, appreciate it. Should we look for a doctor?" While Aphelios shakes his head, Sett's eyes widen. "Your hip -" 

Aphelios looks down to his hip, right side first - nothing out of the ordinary there - then left, where he sees a moderate part of his cloak missing. The exposed skin there is wounded and partially burned. Nothing too bad, but its still leaking blood. Aphelios frowns, knowing that it will most likely scar. He takes his scarf and ties it around his hip, its already stained fabric turning a deep red as it soaks up the wound's leaking blood. "Does it hurt? Still no doctor?"

Once again, Aphelios shakes his head. " _I will not feel much of it as long as the poison is in my body. After that it is not pleasant but it should not be of your concern._ " 

"Not my concern my ass," Sett huffs out and puts his hands on his hips, acting all offended although Aphelios isn't sure why. "Get it in that head of yours that I care about you and that's not just 'cause I got you into this mess to begin with. I like you. Period." With that Sett lowers his head and scratches his forehead. Where he usually is the one to keep stern eye contact, he avoids it this time and Aphelios' confusion grows. "Urgh, let's just ... get out of here first and discuss everything else on our way back. Really don't want the city guard to catch us in the act when they pass by on their patrol."

With a silent nod Aphelios agrees and the two men walk back to the entrance they came from. Sett takes a peak if the coast is clear before he waves for Aphelios to follow and they sneak outside. The moon is hiding behind thick clouds and none of the abandoned houses nearby have lights inside of them or even lanterns on the outside, leaving the two men in the night's eery darkness. Before Aphelios can even fathom to wonder how they're gonna find their way back, a light shines next to him. 

Flames blaze on the tips of Sett's fingers in a deep orange color that almost matches his eyes. He looks over to Aphelios, who only now realizes that he's staring. "What's up?" Sett asks. 

Aphelios steps a little closer so he is illuminated, making it possible for Sett to see his hands, " _It is not every day that one sees vastayan magic._ " 

Sett scoffs. "Ah, I suppose so. Just some tricks my mama taught me to stay safe. I don't really care for the vastaya but having access to their magic is quite nice." With that, they start their way back to the center of the city. 

" _Why didn't you use it when we entered the warehouse?_ "

"Eh, didn't wanna give our position away but I guess that kinda failed anyway. Now let's get going, I really don't wanna stay here longer than we have to." 

Once the two men arrive back in a well lit area, it's Sett who picks the conversation back up. "So, uhh, do you wanna come stay at my place tonight? They might follow you to wherever you're staying and your injuries and all that. Just ... just a suggestion. Y'know." 

" _I appreciate the offer but I will be fine. The inn I am staying at is in the center of the city. The Burning Ones are not keen on displaying this sort of violence in public unless it is absolutely necessary._ " 

"Ah, I see," Sett says though there's some disappointment in his voice. "I'd still like to return your coin to you though. Do you think you could make it to one of my pit showdowns in three days? It's special since I'll be fightin' and it'll give you enough time to rest up. And I got somethin' extra that'll help with that wound of yours." 

" _Thank you but by what I understand I have to pay to watch your fights, right?_ " Aphelios motions. " _Would that not be rather counterproductive in giving me back my coin?_ "

At that, Sett chuckles. "Man, you're spendin' too much time with me. Starting to sound and think like I do."

" _I like to be around you and who you are, so I do not mind if I should become a little more like you,_ " Aphelios signs without thinking much of it except for stating the truth of what he feels. He watches as Sett's mouth curves into a full-teethed grin, his sharp teeth on full display. Sett then averts his gaze and shakes his head and Aphelios can't help but wonder if he said something wrong.

"No worries about that, I'll tell the boys at the entrance of the arena to let you in. They should know you by now and if they don't, just ask for my lieutenants. They know for sure."

Aphelios nods. " _I will try not to disappoint you and be there._ " 

"Trust me when I say that you of all people could never disappoint me, Aphelios," Sett states with a subtle but soft smile, looking directly at Aphelios - who knows why his cheeks suddenly feel hot and why his usually calm heart races, but he isn't quite sure what to think of it.

* * *

The crowd outside is chanting. They sound like animals, like what they used to call him - and still sometimes do. Sett doesn't care about that anymore though. At least that's what he tells himself because in the end, he is who he is and he's not gonna hide any part of that like his momma often tells him to. And if anyone has a problem with that, they should know by now that Sett has some strong arguments - namely his fists. Of course his unfazed attitude also stems from the fact that Sett makes more money in one day than any of these fools will in their whole life. And the coin he will earn from tonight's fights will be good. Very good. After all it's one of the rare evenings during which Sett steps into the pit himself - no weapons allowed today, just fists. Ever since he's become the Boss, he's been dirtying his hands less and less although a good fight is what he loves the most. Except for his momma of course. So in the end the profits he'll earn from this are just a nice little bonus next to busting some heads in.

"One minute, Boss," one of the boys managing the pit fighters announces to him. Sett silently nods and feels his heartbeat pick up. Nothing excites him like the pit - and the pit isn't even a simple pit anymore but a full blown arena, almost as big as those pompous coliseums that Noxus has to offer. Not quite yet though - but maybe soon, depending on how many coins Sett can reel in with his legal and illegal dealings. He cracks his knuckles, ready to take on who- or whatever thinks they can challenge him without leaving with a few teeth missing and a broken bone here or there.

When it's finally time to step into the pit Sett walks out in a slow stride while raising his fist above his head, already feeling victorious. The seemingly countless onlookers shower him in cheers but there are quite a few people that are booing him too. They're all here for him, whether they hate or love him and that's all that matters. With a smug grin he finally lays his eyes on his opponents, three at once. Two beefy guys and a smaller one, probably to outspeed him. He chuckles - outspeeding a vastaya? Good luck with that, buddy.

The announcer introduces the three challengers but Sett pays no mind. Instead, he scans the crowd, looking for familiar faces and one in particular but with no success. "And the beast, the man, the undisputed champion on the right doesn't need an introduction now, does he? Give it up for our legendary Boss," the announcer shouts and a loud howl from the violence-hungry onlookers erupts. He fires the crowd up some more before starting the countdown for the match to begin.

A loud gong sets the match in motion - and Sett's animalistic instincts. After years of fighting for his money and his survival whenever this sound echoes through his ears, it became like a trigger. Without a sliver of doubt or fear he rushes towards the three contenders. The small guy immediately dashes aside while the beefy guys switch into a more aggressive stance. They're idiots for thinking they can withstand the raw strength they're about to witness.

Sett moves between them, dodging a couple of punches thrown at him as well as blocking some powerful kicks. The two men hit each other a couple of times as Sett dodges expertly, the crowd's amused laughter filling the arena which fires the beefy boys up even more. Ah yes, humiliation. A strong weapon, Sett jokes to himself as he recalls the bad old times from when he was still a rookie. "No need to get all worked up," he mocks his opponents as they finally land hits onto Sett's upper body every now and then but it seems to hardly effect him. "I think I'm gonna be a nice guy and help ya two clear your heads!" With speed and strength on par, Sett grabs the back of their heads, his muscles tensing as he forcefully smashes their faces together. The two men scream out in pain, stumbling about while curses spill over their now split lips.

Without mercy Sett then grabs one of the men and jumps into the air with him, demonstrating his other signature move. He's aiming for the thin man who easily dodges the two bodies that violently hit the ground next to him. Sett gets up without a scratch but dusts himself off for show. The big man he threw with him isn't doing much anymore except for twitching a couple of times and breathing out pathetic groans. One down, two to go.

Loud cheers echo through the arena and people are even standing in their seats. As if that and the money aren't enough of a reward already, Sett finally spots who he was looking for earlier. _So he did come_ , Sett thinks as he spots Aphelios and his lips curve upwards, baring his fangs. Aphelios' elegant clothes and calm demeanor look a little out of pace with all the people howling and chanting around him. When he notices that Sett is looking at him, however, he shallowly waves at him. The hint of a smile even plays around his lips and Sett wants to sink into the ground. He waves back at Aphelios and it might seem like he's waving at the crowd but he knows that it is meant for Aphelios only - and Sett hopes, that Aphelios knows it too.

Sett is brought back to the task at hand violently. A broad fist collides with his face before another hits his stomach and he audibly groans, slightly losing his balance. While he slowly but certainly finds the rhythm to dodge and block the beefy guy's punches, he notices that the smaller man has found his way onto his shoulders before awkwardly wrapping his surprisingly strong legs around Sett's throat. They squeeze around it, effectively choking Sett. Definitely not how Sett expected this to go or how he prefers to have legs wrapped around his head, but oh well.

With a battle howl that Sett forces through his constricted throat, he gathers his whole strength in his right arm and delivers a full-blown punch into the big guy's face. Sett successfully sends the man flying into the pit's sandy dirt. His hands then grab the collar of the man still positioned on his shoulders. He won't be there for long anymore though as Sett throws the man over his head without much effort. The remaining challenger hits the ground in front of Sett who carelessly kicks him towards the pile of his already unmoving friends. With a chuckle Sett cracks his fists. "For a second there I thought ya guys were gonna make me sweat," he says. 

The three men are clearly not defeated yet but neither of them seems to dare to move, clearly fed up with being tossed around and laughed at. They also clearly overestimated themselves or underestimated Sett. Whatever it is, Sett doesn't care. However, he cares about the ringing of the bell that ends the far too short match - but at least he can see Aphelios sooner. Sett prances himself a little more before heading back inside and out of the pit. There, he orders two of his subordinates to find Aphelios and bring him to his office. They give him a funny look - and he almost gives them a funny fist.

When Sett enters his office a half hour later, he finds Aphelios waiting for him although he doesn't seem fazed by the delay, absentmindedly staring down a bookshelf. Sett couldn't even tell what books are in his shelves if his life depended on it. "Sorry for the wait, had to discuss some totally legal transactions." Aphelios doesn't turn around though, apparently too fascinated by the assortment of books. The only reply Sett gets is a little nod which is by far not enough for him. He holds back an annoyed huff, not used to being ignored. The attention he received during the fight was nice but it's not what he's been desiring lately. Or rather, whom.

Shacking his head, Sett drops the thought - no one's ever gotten far by playing the sore loser. "Find anything interesting?" he asks as he steps next to Aphelios who finally looks at him. Sett's gaze immediately falls onto Aphelios' slightly spread lips, the purple color on their lower half glistening ever so subtly. He clears his throat quickly and averts his gaze towards Aphelios' fingers.

" _Yes, I like quite a few of the books here. The Lunari have a wide range of books but nothing compared to what I have been seeing all around Ionia. I would like to read some of these, if you will allow me to,_ " he signs.

"Knock yourself out." At that, Aphelios lowers his eyebrows, confusion written all over his usually stern face. Sett laughs audibly but clarifies. "It's a saying. Meant to say that you can read however many of them you want. Anytime. Take them with you for all I care." The hint of a smile appears on Aphelios' face but it disappears as fast as it came to be. It's still enough for Sett. At least for now. Aphelios signs a quick thanks. "I'm glad you came. Y'know, wasn't my most glorious fight but still."

Aphelios shakes his head. " _I have seen you fight. I know what you are capable of, so do not worry._ "

"Ah, yeah. Speaking of that, how're you? Your voice. Your hip. All o' that," Sett asks, genuine concern in his voice but Aphelios simply shakes his head once more, unwilling to bother with an answer. "Aw, c'mon don't play the tough guy. That's my part."

A low chuckle that clearly shows just how strained Aphelios' voice truly is leaves him. After a moment of consideration he gently places his hand on his left hip, on the spot where the spear grazed and burned his skin, clothes sewn back together or switched out, Sett is not sure. Probably the latter considering the material. Aphelios' finger then hovers over the spot as he drags a line along it, signaling that there's a scar slowly but certainly forming there now. He takes his hands up to explain further. " _I do not like to bother talking about the scars or injuries I have gathered over the years, as my body is littered with them anyways. Besides, this is my duty. The poison I have to take makes me feel little more than small sensations and tingles, which makes life both easier and harder._ " Aphelios averts his gaze from Sett's, either out of embarrassment or frustration. It's hard to say as with everything regarding Aphelios.

Sett frowns. He doesn't believe in fate or destiny and much less so in worshipping the moon, the sun or whatever else there is to worship. Unfortunately he knows by now that Aphelios' faith is of utmost importance to him. He probably has his doubts too but Sett knows Aphelios is too grateful towards the Lunari and too protective of his sister to ever stray away from the life he's chosen - or that was chosen for him. And in the end, Sett doesn't mind - as long as Aphelios can still feel happiness. As long as Aphelios can still feel Sett.

So now Sett reaches out, no bandages, no gloves and no brass knuckles. Just his fingers that brush ever so gently against Aphelios' right cheek where a scratch from three days ago is still present, his calloused fingertips against soft pale skin, rubbing circles into it. "Can you feel this?" Sett asks and to his surprise Aphelios leans into the touch. His dark eyes are half-lidded as they look at the apparently very much welcome hand, a purple tint visible in them from this close. Sett is enticed by the beauty of Aphelios' midnight eyes, even more so when their gaze meets Sett's. 

Aphelios nods at the earlier question as he puts his gloved left hand on top of Sett's while his right hand is above his own chest, his middle finger and thumb pointing back towards it. He then moves his hand forward while bringing his index and thumb together - signaling Sett that he likes this, likes this enough to not speak with both of his hands.

A faint smile plays around Sett's lips. "How's it that you seem to feel so strongly towards a simple caress but barely even felt when a burning blade pierced your skin?"

Reluctantly so, Aphelios takes his hand away from Sett's to properly explain. " _The poison numbs me but its effects subside after a couple of days, making me feel again. Most of the injuries I suffer would put an incredible strain on my body without the poison but I trained all my life to endure it, even without the Noctum's help. So while I am trained to endure the sudden resurfacing of pain, I am not particularly experienced when it comes to the general feeling of,_ " Aphelios then hesitates in the usually confident and swift expression of his thoughts, starting a couple of words but interrupting himself over and over again. 

He finally motions the words _affection_ and _tenderness_ and tilts his head sideways and away from Sett's hand. His expression is rather confused while his eyebrows scrunch together, clearly unsure of how to properly express himself. It's rather cute.

Sett laughs lightly and places both of his hands on the back of his neck, unsure if his hand should remain where it previously was. "I mean, I can help you with gaining some experience in that field if you want," he says, only realizing his words afterwards. Like so often, he speaks first and thinks later. 

To Sett's surprise Aphelios averts his gaze, the comment obviously having hit the mark in one way or the other. With hesitation but as honest as ever, Aphelios motions, " _I would lie if I said I did not think about you in the past days. Kissing you in particular._ " 

Usually these kind of comments don't surprise Sett - men and women alike lay at his feet like dogs in heat. Success attracts and so does money but he knows Aphelios isn't about that. He knows that everything Aphelios does and shows are the truth, no ulterior motives, no greed or any of the things Sett despises in people. Aphelios showing emotions is a rare occurrence but as true and honest as his words are, as true and honest is the subtle flush that slowly spreads over his cheeks.

"So why don't you do it? Why don't you kiss me? If you can reach to up here, that is," Sett teases, the sly tone in his voice challenging Aphelios to go for it. He chases the thought of feeling Aphelios' lips against his, a thought that the two men apparently share. Sett still doesn't expect anything to happen, doesn't expect Aphelios to take action and especially not for him to be so straightforward to just grab the front of Sett's coat.

But Aphelios does. 

And thanks to it, it doesn't matter that Sett is a head taller than Aphelios, his face pulled onto the other man's level. _Feisty_ , Sett thinks and would even say it if he wasn't so taken back by the sudden closeness of their faces and Aphelios' forwardness, usually so distant and reserved. But right here, right now, Aphelios is but a breath apart from Sett who can't help but to stare upon Aphelios' knitted eyebrows and closed eyes, upon pale cheeks tinted in the softest shade of pink Sett has ever seen, upon slightly spread lips that Sett has wanted to claim for so long. Truly a sight to behold, a sight at which Sett grins, wide, sharp teeth and all. 

When Aphelios closes the remaining distance between them that grin fades though and Sett eyes flutter close, savoring the moment, savoring what he thought could never possibly happen. Their lips brush against one another, a couple of prim pecks before Aphelios seems to have found a taste for it. His lips stay pressed against Sett's now, moving against them while he even finds the courage to flick his tongue over Sett's lower lip.

And who is Sett to deny Aphelios? Without even thinking about it he parts his lips and his heartbeat drums in his ears when Aphelios' tongue slips into his mouth. A shudder ebbs through Sett's body when Aphelios' hands wander from his collar to the side of his face, gloved fingers cold against his skin and stubble while the man those delicate fingers belong to seems to be burning with desire. Sett isn't doing too differently though, unable to keep his hands by himself as they grab Aphelios' slender hips, although careful not to touch the wound there. 

He pulls Aphelios closer with gentle firmness, not too roughly but making sure to show that he wants this, wants this more than he can put into words. A little hum of approval leaves Aphelios and Sett can feel how his ears flatten against his head, that single sound so incredibly arousing to him. It doesn't help that their tongues meet a mere second later, dancing around each other before dancing with each other, intertwining. 

A tingle rushes through Sett's body and he wishes he could stop time right in this very moment. He's never felt this mesmerized by a single kiss or by a single person but there he is, his blood pumping as if he's about to step into the pit - or maybe even worse. It's almost painful when Aphelios pulls away from the kiss, breathless and flushed. His dark eyes are hazy and half-lidded as he averts them. One of Sett's hands quickly wanders to cup Aphelios' tattooed chin, forcing the other's gaze back onto him. Sett opens his mouth to say something but the words are stuck in his throat, head still not completely wrapped around what just happened. 

At that, Aphelios' lips curve into a soft and enchanting smile. He leans in to place another kiss on the corners of Sett's lips, so tender that Sett wants to melt on the spot. "You're killin' me here, Aphelios," Sett's usually so brash voice is a mere whisper against Aphelios' lips. 

Aphelios pulls away once more with lifted eyebrows before he puts his hands between their bodies to sign, " _Are you quite alright? I did not think a kiss would kill you._ "

Sett chuckles. Aphelios really isn't too familiar with casual banter, huh? "I didn't think it would kill me either but I just ... man, you are so, so gorgeous." His words contradict his actions though as he lets go off Aphelios and takes a step backwards, trying to avoid the growing tightness of his pants. As much as Sett would love to just bend Aphelios over his office desk and do all kinds of inappropriate things to him, he knows that something like that might be a little too rushed.

Not that Sett completely disregards the thought.

"Uh so, slight change of ... topic. About the money and that extra I promised you," he says and walks around the room aimlessly. He finally sits down onto one of the red couches in the room's center, Aphelios still in his line of sight. "Well, I've got the money here but unfortunately I forgot that lil' bonus I promised you at my place. Like, at my real place and not one of my businesses or arenas." And while that's the truth and nothing but, his next suggestions sounds like he has ulterior motives. "So would you mind coming with me to my place?" 

Aphelios is still standing where Sett left him but he moves as well, standing behind the opposite couch. " _What is that extra?_ " 

"An ointment my momma makes," Sett explains. "It's an old vastayan recipe that helps with scarring and wounds. I asked her to make you some." Mild surprise washes over Aphelios' face and Sett can't help but to ask, "What did you think it was?" 

" _I thought you were suggesting that we_ ," he signs but then stops before completing the sentence.

"That we what? Did you think I was invitin' you over so we could continue where the kiss left off?" A hesitant but affirming nod from Aphelios' follows the question at which Sett snorts. He leans back and lets his hand brush through his messy hair. "Not gonna lie, I was - no, I am thinking about it. It's just ..." he scratches the back of his head, fishing for the right words. "I wasn't sure if you'd feel uncomfortable with me asking you about y'know, having sex. The last thing I wanna do is force you or make you feel like you're obliged to say yes. Y'know, I like you a lot but I'm not a dick. Not to you, at least." 

" _I want it, trust me,_ " Aphelios clarifies. " _I simply need to know your intentions for tonight as the night is usually where me and my sister talk about our day. I have to make sure she does not,_ " he averts his gaze, the thought of Alune witnessing their upcoming deeds obviously embarrassing him, " _interfere._ "

Sett doesn't quite know how to reply to that, his eyebrows raised and his mouth curved into a lopsided grin. In the end he chuckles though. He knows that Aphelios and his sister have a special connection that transcends worlds but he would have never thought of that to be Aphelios' main concern when it comes to the two men getting together. "Do you wanna get outta here then? Or do you, y'know, need to do some weird moon stuff?" 

A dry, single laughter leaves Aphelios. " _Our connection persists as long as the poison or traces of it are still within me, which is still the case. I can tell her through telepathy that I will be,_ " he waits for a second, the hint of a smirk playing around his lips before he motions, " _occupied._ "

"And she won't ask what you're occupied with?" Sett asks as he gets up and walks over to Aphelios. "Or rather, who you're occupied with?" 

" _I am quite certain that she already has a premonition about how I feel towards you. She knows I am here and if I tell her that I do not wish for her to contact me tonight it will not be hard for her to put one and one together._ "

Sett is genuinely surprised at that. He's usually pretty good at reading people but Aphelios' feelings, especially towards him, have been a big questionmark to him. To think that Aphelios' sister could read his attraction towards Sett _easily_ is baffling to him. And even though Sett's mind would love to break his head over this for even longer, his primal instincts are tingling with an itch he needs to still. 

"Either way, should we going?" 

* * *

The half hour walk to his place feels like an eternity to Sett. A blissful eternity with pleasant company - but still an eternity. Then again, his momma always scolded Sett for being impatient. 

And how could he not be with Aphelios giving him those little smiles and fleeting touches? Holding hands here, a stolen kiss in a back alley, fingers dancing over his arm. It feels unreal, like a dream. A dream that very much turns into reality when they walk past the high brick wall that surrounds Sett's main property. He loves the place - it's big and in a wealthy neighborhood. The house itself is in that old Ionian style Sett has admired ever since he was a kid. He's always hoped of living here instead of in the slums where his momma raised him. Of course he's grateful for everything she's done, even gifting her a new home first before purchasing this one. 

The two men walk through a small front yard decorated with flower bushes and an old, enormous oak. Lanterns show the stone path that leads to the front door. Once inside, Sett would usually spot a couple of his men that guard the place during the day but he told them they could take a day off in anticipation of inviting Aphelios over. He makes quick work of kicking his shoes off before neatly placing them next to a couple of other pairs in the entrance hall. His gaze then wanders to Aphelios, who looks at him a little unsure. " _Should I take off my shoes as well?_ " he signs. 

"I'd appreciate it if ya did. Kind of a standard thing to do in Ionian households," Sett explains and watches as Aphelios hurriedly starts to get his knee boots off. 

" _Apologies, I did not know. I read much about Ionia but not so much about its customs,_ " Aphelios explains once his hands are free again.

Sett chuckles, finding Aphelios' efforts quite adorable. "No need to apologize. Most foreigners don't even acknowledge it, so you're doing pretty well for yourself," he praises and walks further inside, past the entrance area and back outside, onto a veranda that wraps around the house. In the center is a wide courtyard with a small pond as well as some cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Above them, the full moon's light shines brightly. Crickets chirp in the nearby trees and shrubs while moths gather around the dimly lit lanterns.

Before Sett can continue walking, a hand pats on his shoulder. He stops in his tracks and turns around. Behind him, Aphelios doesn't look at him though but instead at the courtyard, one of those small smiles playing around his lips. Sett barely perceived the subtle changes in Aphelios' facial expressions at first but now he notices all of them. To him, they're precious. " _It is very pretty here. Thank you for bringing me,_ " Aphelios signs as his gaze shifts towards Sett. 

And Sett has to agree. But unlike Aphelios, he isn't mesmerized by the moonlit terrain but by the beautiful man standing right there in front of him, his pale skin and contrasting dark eyes illuminated by the moon. 

Without giving his next actions any consideration Sett reaches out, his hands cupping either side of Aphelios' face. He pulls him in for a kiss, slow and tender. It lasts for a mere moment but it's enough to make Aphelios' pale cheeks gain a color that rivals the cherry blossoms. "You're the prettiest in all of Runeterra if I've got any say in that," Sett whispers into Aphelios' ear to which he responds with a soft hum. It's too much for Sett though, his ears twitching with excitement. 

He uses his hands that are still holding Aphelios' face to slightly tilt his head before leaning further down. Using the angle he's created, Sett presses a flurry of kisses along Aphelios' jaw that ultimately lead to his neck. Sett is thankful for his vastayan ears that pick up every sound Aphelios releases, making it easier to determine whether the other man is feeling comfort or discomfort. The low hums that leave Aphelios coupled with his already uneven breathing tell Sett all he needs to continue. 

Sett's hands wander on Aphelios hips for the second time but certainly not the last time tonight, pulling their bodies against each other. Aphelios groans at the contact and attempts to wrap his arms around Sett's neck but the fur on his coat seems to make it rather difficult to do so comfortably. With an annoyed grunt Aphelios' hands instead caress over Sett's broad chest. 

Intertwined like this they exchange fleeting and not so fleeting kisses while Sett carefully leads them along the veranda. They stumble over each other's feet every now and then, softly giggling against each other's lips like love-drunk fools. When they're in front of the bedroom, Sett reluctantly takes one hand off of Aphelios and slides the door open with it before leading them inside. He closes it but not completely, letting some of the summer night's mellow air in. The act of getting them where Sett needs them to be is done when he pushes Aphelios' legs against the bed. Their ongoing kiss is interrupted by a yelp that leaves Aphelios. "You alright there?" Sett immediately asks.

Aphelios looks behind himself to spot the bed and then nods, signing with his hands between their bodies, " _The bed surprised me. I did not know what I hit and thought I was going to fall over._ "

Sett chuckles as he steps away from Aphelios. "Sorry 'bout that but I woulda caught you if you fell," he says and shrugs his heavy coat off before throwing it onto a chair in the room's far corner. "But I guess I got a little, uh, carried away once I got going." He turns on a lamp on the nightstand. Together with the full moon's glow, it illuminates the room in a cozy light. 

" _Do you get this excited with everyone?_ " Aphelios asks, his dark eyes half-lidded and unusually suggestive, that little shine of purple within them. 

"No," Sett answers immediately and honestly. His gaze wanders from Aphelios' face to his hands that are occupied with untying the sash around his waist. "I suppose I have to show you that I meant it when I said that you're the prettiest." Sett's hands join Aphelios in his task of getting undressed. It's only now that Sett notices that the scarf that's usually ever present around Aphelios' neck is missing. "Where's your scarf?"

Aphelios blinks once, twice, in confusion before answering. " _Could not get the blood stains out and probably will not be able to._ "

"Ah," Sett says. He pays no further mind to that but makes a mental note of it for later. There are more important things to do right now, namely helping Aphelios slip out of his heavy coat. When it's off, Sett throws it as well as the sash he takes from Aphelios' hand onto the chair his coat lays on.

When he turns his attention back to Aphelios, he's greeted with soft lips pressing against his and a hand cupping the front of his already far too tight pants. The pleasure is enough for Sett's eyes to flutter close and for a groan to escape his mouth, which Aphelios uses to let his tongue slip inside of it. 

Sett's hands soon find their way onto Aphelios' shirt, unbuttoning it blindly. He opens his eyes when Aphelios interrupts their kiss. The smaller man reaches behind his neck, undoing the heavy golden necklace that lays around it. He gingerly places it and the prayer beads from around his wrist on the nearby nightstand before discarding his gloves and the loose shirt onto the ground. Sett's gaze immediately falls upon Aphelios' now exposed upper body, upon its lean muscles and surprisingly narrow shoulders, usually covered up by the shoulder pads. Just like Aphelios mentioned, his pale skin is scarred in several places, however, Sett only pays mind to the wound on his hips. It's not covered up as the wound is not as severe as Sett expected it to be but due to the burn it still looks quite nasty. 

It reminds Sett on why he invited Aphelios over in the first place - the ointment. He makes another mental note and prays to whatever Ionian gods there are that the man in front of him won't make him forget everything. That proves to be quite difficult as Aphelios' nimble fingers slip inside the hem of Sett's pants and underwear, tugging on them. "And here I thought I'm the impatient one," Sett jokes while lending a helping hand, pulling the aforementioned clothes down and kicking them, together with his socks, off. 

Aphelios' half-lidded eyes are settled between Sett's legs, his tongue sliding over his tattooed lower lip. At that, Sett's already hard cock twitches involuntarily and Aphelios looks back into Sett's face with a small but all-saying smirk. He takes Sett's hand in his and walks around him, switching the ways they're facing. Aphelios hand then pushes against Sett's hairy chest who complies willingly, letting himself fall backwards to sit on the bed. 

Without any visible hesitation Aphelios gets on his knees between Sett's spread legs whose eyes widen with genuine surprise. Sett wasn't sure before just how experienced or not Aphelios really is but he is neither lacking in technique nor eagerness. His long fingers wrap around Sett's cock, tugging it a couple of times with vigilant force before his wet tongue licks along its whole length. His mouth wraps around the tip expertly, sucking on it before sinking down on it. 

An audible groan leaves Sett and his eyes threaten to flutter shut once more but he fights to keep them open, greedy to watch Aphelios. The indescribable view offered to him and the feeling of Aphelios' warm mouth engulfing him almost completely knocks the air right out of Sett's lungs. Aphelios' eyes are closed when he hollows his cheeks and lets his tongue slide over the sensitive underside. A curse slips over Sett's lips.

Both of Sett's hands are gripping the edge of the bed. He lifts one of them to brush Aphelios' fringe aside, his pale skin glistening with sweat already. Aphelios opens his eyes at the touch and approves of it with a low hum, the vibration of it traveling straight through Sett's cock and he feels like he's about to lose his mind. "Fuck, Aphelios," he exhales, almost breathlessly. As much as Sett is luxuriating in the feeling of Aphelios doing this, he doesn't want this to end too soon. He places his hand under Aphelios' chin to carefully pull him off his cock with a wet sound. 

Aphelios blinks once, twice, before standing up. " _Was it not good?_ " 

"Moonlight, it was too good. I just don't want our fun to end too quickly, if ya know what I mean," Sett says and stands as well just to lift Aphelios up quite easily. He's still pleasantly surprised at Aphelios' considerably heavy weight but he supposes that the man does have quite a lot of muscles. 

Aphelios wraps his legs around Sett's waist before the latter climbs onto the bed, laying Aphelios onto it. From between Aphelios' legs, Sett places a couple of kisses on the edges of the other's lips and on the tattoo below his eye. In the meantime his hands work on Aphelios' skintight pants, careful as he pulls them and his underwear down since his hard cock is already straining against them. Sett sits up to remove the clothes completely and a deep sigh leaves Aphelios. 

Sett discards the items together with Aphelios' socks onto the ground, uncaring where they land. After all there's something way more important in front of him - Aphelios' naked body. Without giving it a second thought Sett lifts Aphelios' left leg and kisses along it, leaning down to pay special attention to a wide scar on the inside of his firm thigh, placing butterfly kisses along it. 

He then gives Aphelios' cock a long, teasing lick which earns him a hitched breath and trembling hips from Aphelios' side. Sett's mouth continues to travel over his hip bones, up to his chest, gently flicking his tongue over one of his nipples while his fingers play with the other one. When Sett's ears twitch at the sound of a moan, he takes a quick glance upwards. Not only has the blush on Aphelios' cheeks darkened but it has spread to his ears and shoulders. His eyes that are meeting with Sett's are half-lidded, heavy with arousal while his hands are digging into the pillow underneath his head. 

A wide but kind smile Sett can't keep down washes over his face. "You enjoying yourself?" 

A nod and a melodic hum are Aphelios' answer. To top his praise of, his right hand reaches out to find its way into Sett's ruffled hair, tenderly brushing over it before giving one of his ears an affectionate scratch. Sett groans with pleasure. "Mhm, fuck. You found my weak spot," he growls, voice low and husky. "Please don't tell anyone or I'll lose all my fearsome reputation." 

The giggle that leaves Aphelios as he continues scratching Sett's ears is a new sound to Sett. It's rough, like it scrapes against Aphelios' throat. Still, it doesn't stop Sett's insides from melting a little and his heart from falling even harder for the man beneath him. Sett then moves to suck a mark into the pale skin of Aphelios' neck, encouraged by the ministrations to his ears. When he's satisfied with his work, he captures Aphelios' lips for another kiss. 

As their tongues touch tips and ultimately intertwine, Sett finds himself enjoying the way their bodies are aligned. The feeling of heated skin against skin ignites more of the primal lust buried deep within him. Of course the scent that lingers in the air adds to the fire, heavy with sweat and sex. Sett soon starts grinding against the inside of Aphelios' thigh and feels how Aphelios' own hard cock twitches against Sett's stomach needily. 

Moans spill over both men's lips, making their kiss sloppy until Sett pulls away. "Mmhm, baby," his voice is a growl as he plants another flurry of kisses along Aphelios' jawline and neck, "Gonna need you to turn around so I can prepare you. You do wanna take my cock in that gorgeous ass of yours, yeah?"

"Yes," Aphelios croaks out, his voice raw and quiet but _fuck_ does hearing it do things to Sett. The one time he has heard it thus far he was barely able to pay attention to it but now - now he's all ears for it. 

Aphelios, however, doesn't say much more. He starts moving and Sett gives him some space to roll over. Soon enough, Aphelios' backside as well as a surprise is presented to Sett. Spread over Aphelios' back is a tattoo, the same tone of purple as the tattoos on his face have. It's a crescent moon above a full moon, similar to the motive on the back of Aphelios' coat. Unfortunately, a long scar runs through part of the half moon. Even so, Sett thinks it looks magnificent, the bold color in stark contrast to Aphelios' pallor. 

Sett soon places his hands on either side of Aphelios' hips, making sure he has a firm grip on them as he leans down. His mouth travels from Aphelios' left shoulder down to the tattoo before he places gentle kisses along the scar. His calloused fingertips rub small circles into the other's soft skin in the meantime. Sett continues his journey over Aphelios' backside by sucking on the pale skin outside of the tattoo while leaving the occasional bite mark. 

Every usage of Sett's teeth, mouth and tongue are vigilant while his ears remain on high attention, careful to listen to every sound. A low sigh here, a hitched breath there. Sett loves hearing these noises - not just because they are indescribably arousing to him but because they tell him if he's doing well. He knows he isn't the most articulate, his words of choice not always expressing exactly what he feels. But when he's really taken in by someone - which is a rare occurrence - he will show his affection by appreciating every inch of his partner's body. 

And Sett is very much into Aphelios, letting not only his lips roam over his body but his hands too. He slides along the man's trembling sides and over his back, feeling every dip and rise of his muscles, every scar that tells another story of his life. Sett's fingers finally find their way onto Aphelios' ass then, cupping and squeezing it. He's rewarded with a needy whine and he chases to hear more of those sweet sounds. 

Pushing the cheeks in his hands apart, he presses his face between them. His tongue darts out to drag itself over Aphelios' tight, clenched hole. Aphelios jerks away from the touch at first but pushes back against it in the end. After a few more licks Sett relents from teasing the other man more though, his breathing quite uneven. 

Sett sits up on the edge of the bed, one of his hands fishing for a vial he knows is buried somewhere in the depths of the nightstand's drawer. His other hand gently caresses over Aphelios' back. "You're gorgeous, Aphelios," Sett murmurs.

With the side of his heavily flushed face still buried in the pillow, raven hair strewn all over it, Aphelios huffs. He lifts his hands above his head lazily and signs, " _I appreciate the compliment but I am not the one practically ravishing the other here._ "

"Hah," Sett chuckles. "Ravishing you is my way of showing you how much I want you. And for how long I've wanted you." 

" _Rather than showing me, you should just tell me how long it has been._ "

"Maybe I will," Sett says, the hand on Aphelios' back wandering south to squeeze his ass. "If you'll be good for me." At that, Aphelios just rolls his eyes before burying his whole face into the pillow. A hearty laugh is Sett's reply, Aphelios' expressiveness totally unexpected. "Fine, fine, I'll get to it." 

With the vial in hand, Sett positions himself back between Aphelios' spread legs. He pours a generous amount of the vial's contents onto his fingers, spreading the lube between them and warming it. With his other hand he pushes Aphelios' asscheek aside to reveal his hole once more. Sett's index-finger then probes against it before pushing past the tight muscle. Aphelios exhales sharply. 

Sett moves his finger back and forth, slow and with care until it works with more ease. He adds a second finger soon and presses both of them deep inside of Aphelios, experimentally pushing against his walls and changing the pace of his thrusts from fast to languid every so often. 

The gasps from Aphelios and the reactions from his body are clear giveaways that he seems to be enjoying this as much as Sett, if not more. His hole clenches around the foreign fingers again and again while his hips move against them. They buck forward too though, into the mattress, Aphelios probably desperate for friction against his hard cock. When Sett curls his fingers in search for that delicate bundle of nerves, he hits the jackpot after a bit of fumbling. A long-drawn moan spills over Aphelios' lips and his hole clenches around Sett, drawing him in.

While his fingers still work Aphelios open, Sett leans over him to place soothing kisses along his tensed shoulder. "Do you think you can take a third?" he whispers into Aphelios' ear. "I don't mean to brag but my dick is pretty huge." 

Aphelios snickers at that but interrupts himself with a gasp as Sett curls his fingers against his prostate. He lifts his head off the pillow to look over his shoulder at Sett. His hair is messy, some of it sticking to his forehead. "Ca-," he tries to speak but is interrupted by a cough. Although the intensity of it is in no way comparable to the coughing fit a couple of days ago, it still pains Sett so see. Aphelios' then clears his throat. "Can take you like this. Don't wanna wait longer." 

A feral growl escapes Sett. To know Aphelios wants him just as badly does things to him. Without further ado he removes his fingers from Aphelios' hole and flips the man over onto his back which earns him a questioning look from Aphelios. "I wanna see your face when I fuck you into the mattress," Sett chuckles and leans forward, interrupting Aphelios' amused snort with a quick kiss.

Sett then spreads Aphelios legs a little further than they already are before scooching closer. He grabs the vial of lube that still lays next to them and pours a bit of its contents on his hand. With it, he strokes over his cock a few times to slicken it up before leading the tip against Aphelios' hole. 

From there, Sett slowly pushes his hips forward, watching as more and more of the rounded tip stretches and fills Aphelios. A whine from Aphelios' side makes Sett look up into the other man's face. His mouth stands open, breathing unsteady and noises spilling from it uncontrollably. Sett presses further inside, sharp teeth biting down on his own lips as he watches Aphelios' eyes flutter close. 

He then pulls out a little before pushing back inside, repeating the movements but never completely burying himself in Aphelios, not yet at least. Sett wants to make sure that he doesn't rip Aphelios' open, slowly getting the smaller man used to the sizable length and girth he has to offer. 

Aphelios suddenly leans forward a little, just far enough to hook his index-finger under the heavy golden necklace Sett is still wearing. He pulls Sett closer by it, close enough for them to feel each other's hot breath against their faces. "I will not break. Fuck me properly," Aphelios whispers with roughness and a strain to his voice, clearly holding back on a cough. Before that can slip out of his mouth, he closes the gap between his and Sett's face with a kiss.

Having Aphelios demand something for once, especially with his actual voice and uttering a word such as _fuck_ does all kinds of things to Sett. He feels how his cock twitches inside of Aphelios and he feels a little growl escape the corner of his mouth, into the kiss. A shiver runs over his back and every hair of his fur seems to stand on edge. He accelerates the back and forth movement of his hips immediately, increasing the speed of his thrust to a fast and relentless rhythm. 

When Sett feels that his whole cock is buried within Aphelios, he parts the kiss to release a deep groan. The tight and wet heat that envelopes him is pure bliss and Aphelios' face, flooded with pleasure and heat, is a sight to behold. His eyes, just like Sett's, are half-lidded, both men trying hard to keep them open as Sett's hips drop forward for a particularly heavy thrust. 

They moan in unison and Aphelios' back arches off the bed, his chest flush against Sett's. Aphelios then winds his fingers into Sett's thick hair, pulling him in for another flurry of breathless and sloppy kisses. From there, his hands wander over Sett's face with slow and tender caresses. In the end his arms wrap around Sett's neck while his legs wrap around Sett's waist. Entangled like this, their bodies feel impossibly close.

Sett feels like burning up, like his hips are going to melt from connecting with the other's warm body and wet hole. It's the only thing he can think about, the only thing he can feel, the only thing he wants to feel. All he can concentrate on is Aphelios' thin waist, his husky voice, his soft skin, the smell of his hair and sweat. His head is reeling. "Aphelios," he grunts, repeating the other's name in a low voice, over and over, between whispered curses and low moans. 

Beneath him Aphelios whimpers, his hips that Sett is still holding onto as well as his thighs trembling. His fingernails dig into Sett's back, deep, dragging along his skin. Between kissing and sucking along Aphelios' neck, Sett whispers, "Mhm, you close baby? So close?" A frantic nod and a needy mewl are Aphelios' reply. "It's alright, I got ya. I got ya, I got ya. Gonna reward you for being so fuckin' perfect, for tightening so wonderfully around me. Fuck, Aphelios, you feel so good, so fuckin' good, Aphelios, Aphelios-"

One of Sett's hands slips between their sweaty bodies, wrapping around Aphelios' cock that twitches eagerly. He strokes it in time with what little rhythm is left of his ravenous and forceful thrusts. Aphelios' breathing is soon lost between heavy pants and hitched moans. Sett feels how the other man's whole body is tensing, his legs and arms tightening around Sett. When Aphelios finally finds his climax he buries his face in the crook of Sett's neck, quietly rasping out Sett's name. 

Sett feels Aphelios' release in his hands. Beneath him, Aphelios' body is softly shaking while his hole contracts. The tightness it creates is almost unbearable and the way Aphelios rasped out his name still rings in Sett's sensitive ears. That familiar tension builds in his stomach and a tremble rakes through his body. "C-Can I," Sett starts but interrupts himself with a groan. "Fuck, ah - inside of you?" 

Another couple of frantic nods from Aphelios are enough of an answer for Sett to finally ride out the last bits of his orgasm. He lets go off Aphelios' cock and holds onto the other's hips with both of his hands, his fingers digging deep into the pale skin. The fervor with which Sett snaps his hips back and forth is almost savage, the whimpers Aphelios still releases and the smell of his sweat driving Sett's heightened senses to the brink. With a deep, feral growl he comes, shuddering all over. 

Sett's breathing is heavy, heavier than after a fight. He wants to simply collapse onto the bed right there but he knows that burying the spent Aphelios under the weight of his broad body is probably a bad idea. Mustering what feels like his last sliver of energy, Sett pulls his cock out of Aphelios with an indecent sound, already missing the blissful feeling. A bit of semen slowly trickles out of Aphelios, onto the sheets and against his milky thigh. 

Sett would lie if he said he didn't like the view. 

But he also knows that it's probably not the greatest feeling. "Lemme get you a cloth for your downstairs region real quick," Sett mumbles and gets off the bed. He disappears into the enclosed bathroom to return with a wet cloth. Quickly, he wipes his own hands and cock before sitting down back onto the bed. "Do you mind if I, uh, wipe my cum away from your hole? Or would you rather do it yourself? I don't wanna, y'know, make it weird." 

With closed eyes and the most relaxed expression Sett has ever seen Aphelios wear, he signs, " _You just had your tongue, your fingers and then your cock in or around there. Do you really think I mind?_ "

Sett gives a loud laughter at that. Carefully, he wipes what has leaked out of Aphelios away. "Do ya wanna take a bath or somethin'? Or would you rather do that in the morning?"

Aphelios only replies with two words. " _Tomorrow. Tired._ " To Sett's surprise, Aphelios opens his eyes and continues though. " _Tired but very satisfied._ " 

With a wide and proud smile, Sett puts the wet cloth on the nightstand. He crawls onto the bed and next to Aphelios, laying down. With little to no effort he then pulls Aphelios against his chest, the smaller man's relaxed body not giving any resistance. Before closing his eyes as well, Sett pulls a thin blanket over them. 

That night, Sett falls asleep to the sound of Aphelios' soft and steady breathing. 

* * *

Aphelios wants to open his eyes but they feel tired and heavy, too heavy. They flutter back close after the first few attempts but finally stay open. Confusion washes over him for a few moments - this isn't his barren room at the inn. _Ah_. It's Sett's house, his bedroom, his bed. The room's sliding door is still slightly ajar, the morning sun's bright light shining in through the gap and the door's paper. 

Getting more and more aware of his surroundings, Aphelios realizes that he's laying in aforementioned bed and on his side. The room feels incredibly hot but especially Aphelios' back is practically drenched in sweat. He turns to look over his shoulder, finding the source of the main heat rather quickly. Sett is pressed almost impossibly tight against Aphelios' back, spooning him. While one of his arms is under his head, the other one is slung over Aphelios' hip. 

Careful not to wake Sett up, Aphelios rolls onto his other side. He can't keep the soft upwards curl of his lips down as he gazes upon Sett's resting face. The other man is snoring softly and his mouth hangs wide open, making him look a little stupid. From this close and with Sett's face peaceful like this, Aphelios notices how the fine stubble on the other's jaw is actually a deep red. He also studies the several small marks and scars in Sett's face, around his cheeks and on his lower lip, not just the deep one that reaches over his nose. 

Slowly as not to wake Sett up, Aphelios reaches out a single hand to caress through Sett's disheveled hair up to the top of his head. From there, he tenderly scratches Sett's left ear. Sett groans audibly, even in his deep sleep. Both of his perky ears soon react by flattening against his head, similar to how they reacted when Sett reached his orgasm yesterday. Aphelios adores how expressive they are - and wishes, he could be too. 

He lets his hand wander further down, over Sett's bulky arms and broad chest. His fingertips tingle as they delicately trace over every scar Aphelios can find, etched forever into Sett's skin. He wonders what those scars would tell if they could speak and if Sett feels them itching and hurting sometimes, like Aphelios does with his. 

Despite the traces of the poison still lingering in Aphelios' body, he feels an ache tucking and pulling at his heart. Of course the effects have already diminished or else he wouldn't have felt even half of what happened yesterday but the way this feels, this ache in his chest - it's almost unbearable. Seeing Sett's drowsy smile, hearing his husky voice making those pleased sounds, feeling his heated skin under his fingertips. It makes Aphelios weak, makes him want to stay in this comfortable bed and next to Sett forever. 

And as much as Aphelios would love to get lost in the illusion of that being a possibility, he knows it will never happen. Not in this life, at least not as long his path is set by the moon's guiding light. 

A grumbled " _good mornin'_ " breaks Aphelios out of his thoughts. Sett's eyes are open, half-lidded. One of his hands takes Aphelios' hand that's been roaming over him and leads it to his mouth. He kisses it tenderly while gifting Aphelios a sincere smile. When Sett speaks up again, his voice is raucous. "How're you, mooncake? Looking a lil' sad. And that's sayin' something if I can see it."

Aphelios scooches away a little to give his hands enough space to communicate. " _I am fine. Just have to leave soon._ "

At that, Sett furrows his eyebrows. "Really? Why? When?" 

" _The Lunari council gave me a five days to prepare for my travels since your information did not result in anything. This is the fourth day._ " 

"Where to? Can I come with?" 

Aphelios smiles lightly at that. " _Alune had a vision of a monastery, atop a high mountain. An island in Ionia's north-west holds a monastery such as the one she saw. Unfortunately she cannot say for certain what her vision means. The aspect might even be there which is why we cannot risk ignoring it._ " 

Sett reaches out, his fingers incredibly warm against Aphelios' skin as they caress over his cheek. They brush his fringe aside and tuck it behind his ear. "You don't seem thrilled 'bout that. It might not be my place to ask this, but do you ... do you enjoy what you're doin' for them? For the Lunari?" 

The question surprises Aphelios. It is a question he has asked himself countless of times before and at the same time it is the only question Alune will probably never ask him. After all she knows the answer; that Aphelios does not enjoy it but he does it nevertheless. It is his burden and his duty to make himself a weapon for their faith after all. Just like it is hers to be alone, cast off in the spirit realm, desperate and obsessive about the Aspect. 

Alune is firm in her faith, carrying her burden with grace and conviction Aphelios on the other hand needs her guiding hand to keep going, needs to know she's with him, even in another world. For it is her he wants to protect - no one and nothing else. 

"Aphelios?" 

Sett's voice brings him back.

He exhales a deep sigh and sits up, sitting cross-legged, pulling the blanket to cover up his lower region. " _Do you enjoy what you do?_ "

A scoff from Sett's side. "Counter questions ain't fair. But hey, I'll play." He pauses for a second, thinking of an answer. "Well to be totally honest with ya I really don't like hurtin' people if that's what you're askin'. I like the money it brings me. And the reputation. It's a means to an end. A good end, or I wouldn't be swimmin' in cash, I wouldn't have this house, I wouldn't know my mother to be safe. Hell, I probably wouldn't even have met you and wouldn't that be a cryin' shame?" 

Aphelios rolls his eyes. He should be used to Sett's corny ways to turn every second sentence into an opportunity to flirt by now - but he isn't. Not yet. " _I suppose for me it is similar. I do not enjoy the killing either. In fact, I despise it,_ " he involuntarily scrunches up his nose. " _And yet, I make my mind and body a weapon. Drink the poison, hunt whoever it is that needs to be dealt with. Not for me. Not even necessarily for the Lunari. But for my sister._ " 

"Does your sis force you to do this shit? Drink the poison, make yourself a weapon, all that crap?"

Aphelios shakes his head. " _I have never refused to drink the poison. I am very doubtful she would ever force me to do it but in the end, it is not like she has to. She does remind me that I am not a weapon though. That I am her brother._ " He averts his gaze to his hands, unable to forget the blood they have spilled. " _On some days, I do not believe in those words though. As much as I would love to._ " 

"Have you ever asked her to just, y'know, leave the Lunari and your faith behind?" 

" _No. Alune and I were born during a rare lunar convergence and thus, according to the Lunari, destined for our individual tasks. Our mother died while giving birth to us and our father fell in battle shortly after. Priests raised us to who we are and what we do now. Alune finds purpose in that but it is also a way to express her gratitude to the Lunari_ ," Aphelios lowers his hands and stares at them for a moment before continuing. " _While I agree with her, it has become increasingly hard for me to find my place in all of this without her being around. Not like she used to, at least._ " 

"And you don't wanna just leave her behind, eh?" 

" _I would never. I could never. It is like you with your mother. They are the only people we know, the only people we have left._ "

"Hm." Sett exhales deeply and rolls on his back, staring at the ceiling with an unusually somber expression. 

The room is silent for a couple of minutes, both men unsure of what to say. That is, until Aphelios climbs on top of Sett, both still naked. He places both of his hands on either side of Sett's face before he leans down to capture the other's lips with his. Sett's hands immediately find their way onto Aphelios' bare thighs, running up and down, repeating the motions until the two men part again. 

Aphelios sits up to sign, " _If you,_ " he begins but halts. He feels his cheeks heating up while his eyes dart across the room, looking at anything but Sett as he tries to sort the words inside of his head. When Aphelios regains his confidence, he continues, although with hasty signs, trying to get his feelings off his chest. " _I like you. You know that. I hope. I did not mean to say that Alune is the only one I care about, because I care about you. Greatly. I just never had anyone but her I felt so strongly towards, so this is new to me. Expressing myself correctly I mean. And I apologize if my words made you think that I do not. And I hope you will not forget me after I leave. That I can come back here. Even if simply as a friend._ "

Sett chuckles despite his expression being somewhat sad, eyebrows angled upwards, mouth trying to smile. He sits up and cups Aphelios' cheeks before pressing their foreheads together. Their gazes meet. "Babe. Mooncake. Moonlight. Aphelios. I still don't think you understand how much I adore you, how much I wanna be with you. Man, I wish I could say what I wanna say but you're right, this shit is hard. Lemme just say that I won't forget you, hell, I'll even wait for ya. How could I ever look at someone else or be with someone else again knowing you're out there? You with your gorgeous lil' smile and your weird moon magic."

The shy laughter that slips over Aphelios' lips is something he rarely ever lets out. Sett smiles at it, the wide one that shows his canines so well. "Now, let's use that day you have left before you gotta leave to have some fun, shall we?" he says before Aphelios feels Sett's hands roughly grab his ass.

* * *

Aphelios follows one of Sett's lieutenants, Mao. Her long black hair flows behind her as she moves with purpose, leading them up a flight of stairs in the back of Sett's arena. She welcomed Aphelios and asked him to follow her under Sett's instructions. At the end of the stairs she opens a door and they enter a square room, a couple of empty tables and chairs in its edges.

Soon enough, Aphelios realizes that the room is actually the private observation balcony he saw when he attended Sett's fight. The three walls it offers are draped in red velvet curtains that have gold accents while the brown marble floor is endowed with a long and narrow carpet, its colors similar to the curtains. Aforementioned carpet leads to a grand chair, almost like a throne. It is made from dark sturdy wood with curved accents. Two flat cushions, red and blue, are placed on it. 

Mao waves for Aphelios to follow her as they walk past it and halt at the balcony's railing that's right in front of the apparent throne. They look down at the arena's fighting grounds, where Sett is surrounded by a handful of people. No onlookers are present though. It looks like Sett is instructing or examining the men and women but Aphelios can't quite tell. "He asked me to bring you here, then get him," Mao says, her arms resting on the railing. 

"W-", Aphelios tries to speak but has to clear his throat. "Why? He appears to be busy. I do not intend to disturb him," he says with a low, cracked voice.

An amused laughter leaves Mao and she leans her chin onto her hands. "Let me tell ya, the Boss doesn't share much of his private life. Not even with me and Kai, his other lieutenant. But when he got that letter from you that you would be here in two to three weeks' time, he was like a lil' kid. All excited, head in the clouds. Told us to immediately bring you up here and tell him and if we didn't? Well, he literally said he'd rip us a new asshole. The guys down there are some of his new staff but I'm pretty sure he'd break all of their necks without batting an eye if it meant he'd get up here faster." 

Aphelios takes a second to really get behind Mao's words and then notices how his heart is beating faster. Mao chuckles. "Boss is right though. You are really cute," she says before turning towards the pit. "Hey, Boss!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. 

"What?!" Sett roars back from the pit before he turns around. "You know how much I hate bein' inter-" he stops in his words as his gaze darts upwards to the observation balcony. Even from up there Aphelios can see how Sett's eyes widen momentarily as he realizes that it is not just Mao standing up there. 

Sett turns back to his lackeys in training, barking a few orders that Aphelios can't quite hear before he rushes past them. Several of the men and women simply look at each other in mild confusion before slowly making their way out of the fighting grounds. 

"The Boss will want me outta here by the time he arrives. Have fun and don't do anythin' I wouldn't," Mao says and turns on her heel with a wide smirk before leaving the room. 

Aphelios drops his large traveling bag onto the ground and not one moment later, Sett slams the door open and then close behind him. "Aphelios!" he exclaims with lighthearted excitement and walks towards Aphelios with open arms. He wraps those arms around Aphelios as soon as they close in on each other, nuzzling his face into Aphelios' neck, gloveless hands caressing over his back. 

The light stubble on Sett's chin scratches against Aphelios' skin, making him giggle as he wraps his arms around Sett as far as he can. "Fuck, my moonlight, I missed you," Sett whispers before pulling Aphelios even tighter, who audibly grunts. After another minute or two of simply holding each other, Sett releases Aphelios. "How long has it been? Four months?" 

Aphelios nods. "Yes, almost," he replies. 

Sett's eyes widen a little when he hears Aphelios' voice. "No poison?" 

This time, Aphelios shakes his head. "I have not taken it since I left the monastery to return back here, which was about two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I received your letter around that time. Sucks that the monks couldn't really help ya out in finding your moon lady but y'know, at least you could come back here."

"While I am happy that I could return here, I do not like the circumstances. Alune is quite upset that her vision did not lead to any new information," Aphelios admits with a deep sigh. "Both her and the Lunari council agreed that the two of us should reset our focus. She is to meditate for a month while I am to cleanse my mind and body from the poison. I do not like the emptiness of not hearing her voice, which is why I came here."

Sett furrows his eyebrows. "Sounds stressful. I can only fathom how much you miss her and she you. Are you gonna be alright? Does she know you're here at least?" 

"I am fine. Alune was the one that suggested for me to come here so I would not feel lonely. She says I am very susceptible to feel lost without her - and while I agree, I am also offended. The Lunari do not know. They would probably disapprove anyway."

"Oh, now why is that?" Sett chuckles. 

The curve of Aphelios' lips curls upwards slightly. He places his gloved hand under Sett's chin and pulls his face on level with his own, leaning in close. "They want me to cleanse my body of anything and anyone. Unfortunately for them, I did not travel here to follow their demands." 

Without doubting himself or the time he spent apart from Sett, Aphelios presses his lips against the other man's. Sett responds in kind, Aphelios immediately feeling the strong grip of his hands on his hips. The kiss that ensues is similar to the ones they've shared before but different. It has that same passion but it is also hungry, as if they have both been starving for those past months, ready to devour each other. 

Aphelios bites down into Sett's lower lip who groans in return but willingly opens his mouth. Their tongues battle in a fight for dominance, both sides rampant and unforgiving. Neither of them win in the end but it's Sett who pulls away. "Mhm, moonlight. You just got here and I wanna ravish you already," he growls and starts working on untying the sash around Aphelios' hips. 

"Will people not see us up here?" Aphelios asks, although he helps Sett in removing more and more of his clothes. 

"Nah, I told the chumps in training you saw down there to go home. That I got more important things to do. Namely you."

Aphelios replies with single, dry laughter. In the meantime the clothes on his upper body have fallen onto the dark marble floor one by one, including his prayer beads and his necklace. A little noise of surprise leaves Aphelios when Sett lifts him up and carries him over to the grand chair, carefully letting him down on it. 

Standing above him while leaning over the chair and then further down, Sett presses his lips against Aphelios' for a fleeting kiss before letting them travel along his jaw. From there, they go down his neck to teasingly suck on the pale skin. A soft moan leaves Aphelios and he even flinches when Sett's hands gingerly trace over his sides. "You alright there?" Sett asks. "Is it the wound, still?"

"No, it has been way too long for that. It was fine after a month's time thanks to your mother's ointment," Aphelios answers, remembering the night before he had left for the monastery. Sett gently rubbed the ointment over his damaged skin, showing him how to apply the salve and insisting on doing so until its empty. 

"Then why did you flinch at my touch?" 

With an embarrassed grumble, Aphelios puts his hands around Sett's neck and hides his face in the crook of the other's neck. "No poison. Means I am, eh, more sensitive."

"Oh," Sett mumbles. After a moment he suddenly ceases his kisses and pulls away, just enough so Aphelios is forced to look at him. The look on Sett's face is both curious and confused. "O-Oh, uhm, so does that mean we should take it slow? I don't wanna hurt you by bein' too rough or shit."

Aphelios chuckles mildly at that. "Do not worry. I am simply more aware of what you are doing where to my body. It is more intense, yes, but I am fine with it. With anything." 

"Alright. Just tell me if, y'know, anythin' ain't goin' the way you like," Sett says before he bends down again, his mouth gently sucking on Aphelios' right nipple while one of his hands flicks over the left one. 

As much as he'd love to watch Sett, Aphelios' eyes flutter close. The way Sett's touches felt a couple of months ago, with traces of the poison still within Aphelios' body, was intense already. Now though? Now it feels like all of the pent-up restraint that built within him ever since the poison first entered him wants to be released. He feels himself trembling under Sett's touch. To top it off, a whimper slips over his lips when the warmth of Sett leaves his skin. 

"You really are likin' this more than last time, hm?" Sett murmurs against Aphelios' ear to which he hums. "Lemme hear your beautiful voice, moonlight. C'mon."

Aphelios groans, his face flushed hot. "Y-Yes, I am liking it. A lot." When he opens his eyes, Sett stares at him with his amber eyes practically ablaze, hungry for him, for more. Sett's fingers then reach for Aphelios' pants and underwear to pull them down. When Aphelios' hard erection hits the considerably cold autumn air, he shivers involuntarily. 

Sett's hand trails over his abdomen and to his arm, feeling Aphelios' goosebumps. "Cold?" 

"A little. I am not used to this kind of weather. Mount Targon does not really have seasons like Ionia does." 

Sett chuckles. "It's autumn. Most people wouldn't exactly be outside naked." He gets on his knees to take Aphelios' boots off, gingerly lifting each leg with his hand to do so. Aphelios gets the notion and lifts his hips off the chair, allowing Sett to take the remainders of his clothes off. 

Then its Sett's turn, quickly shrugging his coat off. Surprisingly enough he doesn't drop it but instead offers Aphelios his hand, who accepts it with a questioning look on his face. He easily gets pulled onto his naked feet by Sett's strength, who then swings his pompous cloak around Aphelios' slim shoulders. "To keep you warm. And I suppose for now, you get to be the Boss," Sett jokes with a smug grin while Aphelios slips his arms into the sleeveless coat. "You get to wear my coat. you get to sit in my throne and you get to have me at your disposal. Ain't gonna get better than that." 

"Your throne?" 

"Hah, yeah. Just a fancy chair I got made to view the matches. I invite business partners up here quite often and I wanted to impress them. Y'know, petty shit that's unfortunately necessary in this business. People been startin' to call it my throne though. Idiots." Sett snarls, the frown on his face deep but it softens up as he looks Aphelios up and down. He then cackles. "You warmer now?" 

Aphelios nods. "I am afraid your coat might be a little too big though." 

That earns him a deep laughter from Sett, who sneaks his hands past the coat and onto Aphelios' hips, pulling him closer. "I mean, at least you're tall enough so it doesn't drag on the floor. And you look oddly adorable. Now, where were we? Ah yes, me ravishing you. You don't happen to have somethin' I can prepare you with in that giant bag of yours?" 

A bit taken by surprise, Aphelios bites on his lower lip. "I do. Since you provided it last time, I thought I should, uh, do it this time. I will go get it." 

Aphelios quickly walks over to his bag and searches through his belongings. He soon finds a small pouch he was looking for all along and takes it out. In it, there's several vials. Most of them contain the Noctum flower's poison but one contains what Aphelios actually is looking for. 

He takes exactly that vial and turns back around to Sett, who is sitting on his chair. He is completely naked, leisurely stroking his hard cock. Aphelios licks his lower lip at the sight to which Sett just gives him a smug grin. His free hand pats on his lap. "C'mere, baby. Time to have some more fun." 

Aphelios just clicks his tongue before throwing the vial in Sett's general direction. He catches it effortlessly. "Are you sure you want to do this while I am in your coat? We both know that you like it messy," Aphelios says, followed by a subtle smirk as he climbs on top of Sett. 

"Havin' fun sometimes means gettin' things dirty," Sett explains and opens the vial, pouring a generous amount of the lube from it on his fingers. He leans to his side to put the small glass bottle onto the ground, careful not to let Aphelios fall off his lap. "Spread those gorgeous asscheeks of yours for me, yeah?" 

With a nod, Aphelios swallows and bites his lower lip. Both of his hands reach under the coat to grab his behind, spreading his cheeks apart. A single finger then gingerly prods against his entrance while Sett's unoccupied hand steadies Aphelios by his hips. 

Aphelios feels a shiver travel from the top of his spine and through his whole body as Sett breaches his hole's tight ring. He groans audibly and looks down onto Sett, who looks up at him with keen eyes and a slightly agape mouth, staring in awe. Sett's finger starts moving inside of Aphelios - he feels its insistent way as Sett pushes against his walls, feels as he works his hole open. 

Soon enough, Aphelios moves his hips back and forth, moves his body up and down in Sett's lap, signaling that he's adjusted to the intrusion. Sett gets the notion. A second finger joins the first. Aphelios feels them scissoring him open slowly but certainly. They reach deeper inside, curling against Aphelios' walls, soon finding his sweet spot. He moans and whimpers, his hips jerking and moving against Sett's fingers. "Fuck, Aphelios," Sett murmurs and leans in, his hot breath clashing against Aphelios' neck. "I missed you so fuckin' much." Tender kisses against Aphelios' neck. "Missed the way you feel, the way you smell, the way you are, fuck." Soft bites along Aphelios' earlobe. "I could just watch you fuck yourself on my fingers forever." 

A feeling settles in the pit of Aphelios' stomach at Sett's blatant words. Embarrassment? Arousal? Affection? By the moon, Aphelios doesn't know. The poison has made him so numb to any and every feeling that he has forgotten which of them feels how anymore. Whichever this one is, Aphelios' feels like melting from the inside. He takes his hands off his behind and instead holds onto Sett's shoulders. He hides his face in the crook of the other's neck, whimpering. 

"You feelin' ready for me?" Sett asks, voice husky. 

"One more," Aphelios murmurs, his own voice shaking. 

Sett growls at that, primal and animalistic. "Anythin' for you, baby." A third finger presses into Aphelios, making him feel full. Impossibly full. The stretch is a burning sensation, painful but necessarry. The poison made it bearable to take Sett's enormous length without the proper preparation a few months back but that won't be the case today, Aphelios is certain of that.

A couple more pushes and shoves of Sett's fingers and Aphelios finally feels ready though, clenching around Sett. "Put it in." With an affirming hum Sett slowly pulls out which causes Aphelios to bite down on his lower lip, mostly suppressing a whine at the loss. 

"Put what where, exactly?" The cocky tone in Sett's voice is hard to miss, even for Aphelios. He leans away to look into Sett's face, lowering his eyebrows to express his confusion. Sett chuckles. "I wanna hear your voice say all those dirty things you couldn't last time. You don't gotta but. Y'know." 

Aphelios huffs but indulges Sett. "Just. Please put your dick in my ass before I do it myself." 

Sett laughs at that, a broad grin showing his canines. "Now, how could I ever deny such a romantic request?" 

Aphelios rolls his eyes at that but forgets about it as soon as the tip of Sett's dick nudges against his hole. He swallows down a moan as his fingernails dig into Sett's shoulders, his body hot and cold as he sinks down onto Sett's cock, inch by inch, spreading himself even further than those three fingers. The moan tumbles over his lips anyway and he squeezes his eyes shut as his breath hitches multiple times. 

Slowly moving his hips, Aphelios eases more of Sett inside. He feels Sett's hands slide up and down his sides, steadying Aphelios but also calming him. During all this, Sett is by far not silent. He groans and repeats Aphelios' name or one of his nicknames every now and then. He slowly rolls his hips as well, careful to do it in time with the way Aphelios is riding him. 

After a while, Sett rasps "My dick's all in, baby." 

Releasing a deep sigh, Aphelios tries to relax, tries to adjust to the twitching cock inside of him. He opens his eyes, his gaze immediately falling upon Sett's face who looks at him as if mesmerized. The glow in his eyes has turned from hunger to raw and unhinged lust. "You feel so good, so perfect," Sett whispers as he leans in, placing soothing kisses along Aphelios' neck. His hands roam over Aphelios' hips and up to his chest, rubbing over his perky nipples before his fingers travel downwards again, squeezing Aphelios' ass. "All of you. Fuck, Aphelios."

Aphelios sighs with content, Sett's deep and gravelly voice like music to his ears. His hands that are still on Sett's shoulders travel to his chiseled jawline, cupping it, the stubble there softly scratching against his skin. He pulls Sett in for a kiss, sloppy but tender while he starts moving his hips up and down.

Every time Sett's cock slides back into him, Aphelios feels so unbelievably full and whole, like a part he never knew he was missing is finally there. The girth of Sett's length brushes against his sensitive insides while the curvy tip forces him further open. A couple of guttural sounds leave Sett, growling and moaning into the kiss which makes Aphelios smile softly. 

But it's not like Aphelios is the one who can hold back on the noises that spill out of him uncontrollably. He feels so much, so overwhelmed. And it's not just the sex; it's Sett. How safe Aphelios feels so close to Sett, how Sett's wide smiles and brash words made Aphelios smile and feel and made his chest ache even when the poison should have prevented him from doing so. And maybe one day, just maybe, Sett will even be able to make Aphelios forget about his responsibilities, his duties and even his allegiance to the moon. 

Their lips part, both of them gasping for air while looking at each other, drunk and high on one another. Even the flush on Sett's face is obvious now, heavy enough that it is visible even on his tanned cheeks. The expression on his face says everything else, fangs biting down on his lower lip, eyes half-lidded and eyebrows knitted. Impatience is written all over him and it is now that he usually loses all of his words - but apparently not this time. 

"Aphelios," Sett's voice is a low rumble in the back of his throat as his hands wander to the small of Aphelios' back, pressing their bodies even closer together. Aphelios' hips jerk forward at the sudden friction and he whimpers, his leaking cock susceptible to any sort of contact as of right now. "By whatever Ionian gods there are, I just wanna fuck you so badly." 

At that, Aphelios halts his movements and stares at Sett with lifted eyebrows. "W- What do you think you we are doing right now?" 

That silly smile that stretches all over Sett's face is there - mouth wide with canines showing, eyes pressing together. "Yeah but this is now. I wanna fuck you later when we're back at my place and tomorrow morning and just. I just wanna fuck you all my life. Not just fuck you but like, be with you. All the time. Mooncake you're just ... so wonderful, fuckin' hell."

Aphelios tries to look grim - he frowns but he can't keep his lips flat no matter how hard he tries. They curve upwards into a soft smile. "Why do you not finish this first, hm? And then we can think about everything else," he says and ruffles Sett's hair affectionately.

"You're no fun, moonlight," Sett murmurs with a grin and squeezes Aphelios' ass once again, even harder this time. 

At that, Aphelios moans loudly, arching his back to get away from the other's greedy hands but without avail. "From the way you are twitching inside of me, I think you are having plenty of fun with me."

Sett scoffs and moves his hips up and down, pushing against Aphelios' sweet spot. Aphelios whines but picks up on the rhythm Sett has started, fervor and impatience in it. His hands caress along Sett's neck and chest, the sweaty skin and hard muscles intoxicating under Aphelios' fingertips. During all this Aphelios' cock is still trapped between his own and Sett's abdomen, the friction pleasant but by far not enough to get him closer to his climax.

"Need a helpin' hand?" Sett asks. Aphelios gives a couple of small nods, biting onto his lower lip. He feels how Sett's hand sneaks between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around Aphelios' aching cock. Sett strokes it in time to the unforgiving pace they have set and Aphelios trembles, his muscles tensing and stomach tightening. 

Unexpectedly so, Sett presses his thumb against the leaking tip of Aphelios' cock at which he mewls. His hands wander into Sett's hair, roughly grabbing some of its thick strands and holding onto them as if his dear life depended on it. He feels delirious, almost desperate. "Sett," Aphelios whispers weakly under his breath. "Close, close. Please let me - please - I need, need to - I need - please, faster, faster, harder-" 

Sett growls but grants Aphelios what he wants, fucks into him relentlessly while stroking his cock fervently. In Sett's eyes, Aphelios can see that the other's primal desire has completely taken over. Another growl surfaces, much deeper, and then Aphelios name slips over Sett's lips again. The sound finally ignites Aphelios' burning body, panting heavily before his breath hitches and his whole body turns into a quivering mess. 

With a long-drawn moan Aphelios releases into Sett's hand. He feels himself clench around the other's cock that twitches inside of him multiple times. A couple of snaps from Sett's hips and he topples over the edge as well. He throws his head back, the five fingers still on Aphelios' hips roughly digging into his pale skin. Sett rides out his orgasm with a couple of weak thrusts before his movements cease completely, body going slack in the chair. 

Aphelios collapses forward against Sett's heaving chest, both of them exhausted and busy catching their respective breath. Sett's heartbeat still races and Aphelios can hear it, loud and clear. It makes him smile, makes him feel alive. He wants to stop the clocks and hold onto this moment forever but again, he knows he can't. 

Sett's hand that caught Aphelios' release lets go off him while his other hand softly caresses over Aphelios' back, who hums in return. "You alright?" A tired but affirming nod is Aphelios' only answer. Sett chuckles. "Mhm, good. Whenever you feel ready, we should head to my place."

"You got another surprise waiting for me or do you simply want to do it again?" Aphelios asks as he looks up at Sett with a lopsided grin. 

Sett returns the gaze and smirks. "Both." 

* * *

It is late at night when they arrive at Sett's property. Sett quickly deals with his men that guard the place, telling them that they're free for the night and for tomorrow. While he does so, Aphelios practically hides behind him, not comfortable around people he doesn't know and even less so when they give him such smug looks. 

"Don't mind 'em," Sett says after the two men have left, leading Aphelios into a living room. "Fuckin' idiots, like everyone else. Just starin' at you because they heard rumours." 

Aphelios drops his heavy bag in the room's corner, the wooden floor creaking a little under its weight. He then heads towards Sett, who sits at a low and dark wooden table and on a black sitting cushion on the floor. And although the table offers multiple other cushions, Aphelios chooses to sit down next to Sett. "What do you mean by rumours?" he asks. 

"Urgh, one of the maids here, I don't know which one, started readin' the letters you sent even though I put them in a safe place. She started gossipin' to the guards and some of them started gossipin' to other people. So of course lotsa people, even business partners and pit fighters, started buggin' me about who you are since I'm usually not a relationship-kinda person. So anyway, I told 'em to be quiet or I'd break their jaws and then some," Sett explains while placing his elbow on the low table before he waves his hand derogatorily. "Whatever." 

Aphelios blinks a couple of times. "Relationship?" 

"I mean," Sett starts but clears his throat, his other hand scratching the back of his neck. "I guess we haven't really talked about whatever this between us is yet, which I wanted to do in a second but I guess I kinda fucked up the order, eh?" With a deep sigh, Sett puts his hand on Aphelios' hands that are in his lap. His amber eyes look for Aphelios' dark ones. "Look, I've just been thinkin' about you. More than I've thought about anythin'. Ever. I even told my momma about you and let me tell ya, I love her but I usually don't tell her shit." 

Aphelios snickers at that and Sett's expression softens. He takes a deep breath. "Those past months without you made me realize lotsa things. I'm not gonna try to tie you down, I know you can't and won't do that, not now and maybe not ever, and I'm the last person that's gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna. But my momma told me about an old vastayan custom."

Inquisitively, Aphelios tilts his head. "And what's that?" 

To Aphelios' surprise Sett reaches under the low table and conjures forth a long box. Wordlessly, he places it on the table and shoves it in front of Aphelios, who looks back at him with raised eyebrows. "Open it."

"W-What's this?" Aphelios asks, a little overwhelmed.

"A present." 

"I do know that but what is in it?"

"You know that its a present but you don't seem to know how presents work, mooncake. The fun in them is findin' out what's inside by yourself." 

Aphelios opens his mouth to argue but closes it in the end, staying silent, not finding anything intelligent or witty to reply. He averts his gaze and simply murmurs, "You are right but I ... I am not used to receiving gifts. 'Tis quite embarrassing." 

Sett chuckles. "Just open it." 

There is still hesitation in Aphelios' movements when he turns towards the flat but long box. Nevertheless, his gloved fingers reach under the lid and gingerly lift it up before putting it aside on the floor. Inside of the box is a red velvet cushion with a cutout in which lies the actual gift. Aphelios picks it up and watches the green and purple cloth unfold slowly before realizing that it is a scarf. But not just any scarf - a scarf that looks almost identical, no, completely identical to Aphelios' old one he had to get rid off. 

Aphelios simply holds the scarf between his hands and looks at Sett with wide eyes, who in return smiles widely. "My momma said the vastaya gift the person they don't wanna lose something that the person has lost. It is usually meant in a less materialistic and more y'know, spiritual way I believe but I've never been too fond of these precise vasta-" 

Sett's words get interrupted as Aphelios drops the scarf onto his lap and quickly pulls Sett into a hug, which takes the latter by surprise, losing the trail of his words. He decides to stay quiet, simply enjoying the way Aphelios nuzzles against his neck, enjoying the sudden and unexpected show of emotions.

"Sett?"

"Hm?"

Aphelios pulls away from the hug so their gazes meet. "Thank you. I am not sure what else to say."

"Don't need to say anythin'. Just put it on." 

With a slow nod, Aphelios removes his gloves. He places them on the table before taking the scarf into his bare hands, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. 

"It's fine Ionian silk," Sett explains as he watches with a sliver of pride how Aphelios puts the scarf around his pale neck. 

"It is perfect."

Sett reaches out to take each side of the scarf into his hands, gently pulling Aphelios closer, close enough for their lips to almost touch. Almost. "It is perfect because that's what you deserve," Sett whispers, his eyes wandering from Aphelios' midnight eyes to his tattooed lower lip. Sett leans in to press a coy peck to Aphelios' cheek, another one to the curve of Aphelios' lips that curl upwards before their lips brush together. It is innocent and teasing at first, eliciting a giggle from Aphelios before deepening, becoming affectionate and demanding. 

They part, foreheads resting against foreheads, eyes gazing into each other.

"Sett?"

Sett chuckles but repeats, "Hm?" 

"I cannot promise you that I will be here, here with you often, but when I am and even when I am not, I am yours."

"And I, yours," Sett replies and kisses the purple ink under Aphelios' eye tenderly. He then looks at Aphelios with a grin. "I hope ya know that this means that I'll have to introduce you to my momma."


End file.
